


The Gift

by AstromechDroid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Original Character Death(s), Reader Insert, Slow Burn, reader injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstromechDroid/pseuds/AstromechDroid
Summary: The Supreme Leader receives a gift from a weapons trader from the planet of Cantonica, a thank you to the First Order for the many deals they have done together. However, when Kylo discovers what the gift is, it certainly wasn’t what he was expecting!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am what I would describe as a casual SW fan, so please forgive if I get any terminology wrong, although I am researching for it to be as accurate as possible (feel free to let me know if you spot anything!). This fic is a slow burner, although will be 18+ eventually. For the most part I want to write Kylo as true to character as possible, so be prepared for the usual force choking, verbal abuse, etc. I plan for him to show some sort of soft side to reader but he will remain as unstable and as conflicted as we know him. As for time frame, Snoke is dead, but I don’t know how close to cannon I will keep this fic. It’s just a bit of fun after all. Hope you enjoy!

The city of Canto Bight, it was all you had really known, the only place you could properly call home. A big casino city, on your home planet of Cantonica, your family had moved there when you were only about eight years old. The central city was full of wealth, some of the most powerful people in the whole of the galaxy congregated here for their pleasure. The prospect of better jobs for your parents, of more income, a higher quality of life, all fuelled their decision to leave the desert behind and to start a new life here.  
You couldn’t recall much of your life previous to arriving in Canto Bight, you were too young after all, and the memories had mostly faded, as they do with time and when the mind is occupied by other things. All you could remember, if you tried very hard, was being surrounded by never ending sand. You didn’t miss it, you had been too young to grow attachment to a place, and the idea of an adventure to a huge city, some place you had never been before, excited you.  
You remember how your eyes had lit up, excitement pulsing through you, as the airbus brought you into the heart of the city for the first time. You had never seen so many buildings before, decorative architecture that towered above, never seen so many people milling around all in one place. You hoped you would catch a glimpse of a Fathier, a creature your father had told you tales of many times, these majestic creatures that were raced here, but something you had yet to see in the flesh.  
Yet, as quickly as your excitement had risen, as you stepped off the rattly old airbus, it soon dispersed, and once again your world changed. Your dreams of what this glorious city might hold for you and your family, turned into darkness, and sadness, and fear: You had followed your parents up one of the many rambling streets, to a side door of one of the biggest buildings in the city. It was here that an exchange took place, the one that really changed your life. You were sold to a casino owner. You cried and shook uncontrollably, clinging to your mother, begging them not to leave you. They reassured that this would be the best thing for you, the best thing they could do for you. You would be safe here, and would lead a comfortable life, one of safety, of guaranteed lodgings, and meals. However hard they tried, they insisted they could not give you that security, that it broke their hearts everyday that they could not give you more than the pauper’s life they had. Your mother pleaded to you to be brave, while your father hung his head in shame.  
You never saw them again after that. Your final memory of them had been watching them slowly retreat back down the street, glancing over their shoulders at you as they clutched to each other, tears flooding their faces and sobs echoing in their wake. Where they were going you didn’t know. You had been dragged into the building roughly by the wrist, your protests and cries pointless at this point, and had been put straight to work, to earn your keep. Slowly, over a period of days, that turned into weeks, that became months, and finally years, you realised your parents weren't coming back, that they were reduced just to your memories, and although you’d always miss them, the pain eventually subsided.  
You had worked at the casino by this point for thirteen years. You were a maid. Why you hadn’t been replaced completely by droids you did not know, there were certainly enough rolling around, but you had the company of several other girls and women, all of you doing the same tasks, mostly cleaning: washing the endless supply of glasses and plates each night, tending to the casino floor during the day when the building was closed, dusting, polishing, sweeping. The list always seemed endless, yet the routine was so drummed into your brain after all these years that you were sure you could do your job with your eyes closed or in your sleep.  
You were never allowed to venture out onto the casino floor during the hours that it was open to the public, only daring to catch the occasional stolen glance through the doors at the crowds. You admired the elaborate attire that they wore, the long flowing gowns, the dazzling jewels, the immaculate suits and robes, and the joyous smiles that were plastered on their faces. All the while each of them getting merry on the rich man’s pleasures that the casino offered. Occasionally the loud happy chattering, and the live music that filled the casino was interrupted by a gambler who got just a bit too drunk, and just a bit too broke from their bad decisions and they would erupt into a rage. Glasses would be smashed, words would be spat, sometimes a fight would break out. You’d take this as your cue to to get back to work. They would promptly be removed by the guards and the police.  
Once a week you were each allowed half a day off. The only free time you got. You would rush from your living quarters, which you shared with the other maids, and make your way to watch the Fathiers being trained. They were huge creatures, covered in the softest looking brown fur, large ears and powerful legs that sprang around the race track, the fastest things you had ever seen. Each one ridden by a child probably no older than you had been when you first arrived here. They were the remaining part of your childhood memories that you savoured, and you enjoyed witnessing their beauty and speed. Every story your father told of them had been true, if only you could share these moments with his now.  
This was your home, this was your life. It wasn’t much, but you had grown used to it. Your parents had been right. The work was hard, and it felt like your boss would never give you a break, but it was just as secure as your parents had promised. The only thing that bothered you was that you were not a free person. You disliked being owned, unable to think or do as you pleased, that you would be stuck here for the rest of your days. No, you didn’t like that at all. At times you contemplated running away. You dreamed of exploring the galaxy that surrounded you, of visiting the other planets, and meeting new people. You wished you could have a little piece of what those people who came to the casino had. It seemed so unfair that they had so much while others had so little, not that you were one to complain and you certainly wouldn’t voice this opinion, not to anyone! You were well trained, got on with what you had been given, were grateful for what you had. At least you told yourself so. You always convinced yourself that running away wouldn’t be such a good idea however, such a thing would just not be worth it. You’d probably get caught before you could figure out where you’d go, or where you’d hide, or even how you’d leave the planet anyway, and then be brought back here to be punished harshly by some unknown means that you didn’t wish to discover.  
You watched as the moons began to rise high into the sky. You wondered what was beyond them. Yet you didn’t linger on the thought for too long, you feared you might actually build the courage to run right then. The rising of them signalled that you’d need to get back to your quarters soon, to change into your uniform for another night of work. You could already see the crowds in the distance below beginning to build, each being eagerly awaiting access to the casino to waste more of their endless money. You sighed heavily, jumping up from where you sat, and as if by instinct your legs carried you back to your workplace, to repeat your routine once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a little First Order action, at the very end! Chapter warnings: mentions of kidnap and drugging.

You had been going about your usual duties, had just taken another tray of dirty glasses from the droid that collected them on the casino floor, and then proceeded to stack them into the industrial washer. It seemed hotter tonight than it had on previous nights. You felt claustrophobic in the work area, a sweat starting to build over you as you avoided the other maids and droids that buzzed around. You needed to get some air, you decided promptly. You scurried away from your colleagues and proceeded down a narrow corridor that came to a door. The wood was heavy, and it creaked loudly as you threw it open with all your might. You stood outside, letting your back rest against the wall of the building, and slowly you slid down to sit on the ground, letting the fresh air and coolness of the night wash over you, and filled your lungs with the sweet breeze.  
Tonight was hectic, you hadn’t seen the casino this busy for a long time, and it was always well attended. Everyone was stressed, feeling overworked, even the droids looked like they would go into meltdown before the night was through. Your boss seemed on edge, and he had held a team meeting with all the casino staff before opening. Some very important people were to be in attendance, and he wanted everything to run as smoothly as possible. The old graying man seemed to tense further throughout the whole address, and you couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable when his gaze stayed on you as the meeting was dismissed and everyone headed to their separate work area. It wasn’t a perverted stare, far from it, it seemed more nervous, apprehensive, in line with the tone he had used when he spoke to you and the other employees.  
You were now glad for the moment’s escape, from the noise as much as the heat, it was almost silent out here, only the occasional sound from the Fathiers in their stalls not far away. Out here you were also away from the eyes of your boss. He had continued to keep watch on you throughout your shift so far. You were beginning to worry you had done something wrong. Although it was unlike him to not bring such a thing to your attention immediately, and make sure it didn’t continue. You let your eyelids fall, not because you were tired, but because it helped you relax. You needed to focus on your job tonight, more than ever. You didn’t want to receive your boss’s wrath in the morning. A minute or two longer, and then you would return to your duties, but right now you needed this: peace and quiet.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere a sharp pain splintered across your right arm. It took you by surprise, ripping you from your calmness, and your eyes shot open, glancing down to see a dart dug neatly into your flesh. You ripped it out as quickly as you could, throwing it away, and scanning your surroundings for the culprit. A sense of panic ebbed over you, your brain telling you to flee. You couldn’t see anyone in the darkness, it was as if you were alone, which you thought you had been. A strange feeling came over you, replacing the short-lived panic, it was sleepiness, drunkenness, dizzying. The world seemed to do a funny dance as everything began to move, and your vision turned to hazy swirls and lines. You tried to fight it, but couldn’t find the strength to raise yourself from where you sat and you became increasingly sleepy. Within seconds you felt yourself slump, and you drifted off into a sleep of nothingness.

**************** 

“Well I hope you enjoy her, she’s the prettiest one I had working here, bit of a shame to keep her locked away.” The casino owner observed your limp body, moving out of the way as two men, dressed in dark cloaks carried you off to a yacht that now hovered close by.  
“Oh I won’t be enjoying her, she’s not for me,” another man spoke as he began to open a brown sack, full of credits, offering them forward to the casino owner. The older man gave a satisfied grin as he peered in, the gold coloured coins shining in the reflection of his pupils.  
“Thank you!” he took hold of the sack earnestly, re-tying the string that had previously kept the fabric closed. “So what are your plans for her, if you don’t mind me asking?” His sadistic grin giving a more curious vibe than one of concern for your fate.  
“She is to be a gift!” he spoke with a proud chuckle, as if boasting that he could afford to buy a person as a gift.  
“I see, I’m sure the recipient will be most pleased!”  
“Yes, indeed! Thank you for supplying me with such a pretty young maid, I’m very grateful.” With this, the second man parted from the casino owner and made his way towards his yacht. He gave a brief wave, a second thanks as he boarded.  
Despite their polite conversation, these were not polite men. They were as treacherous as every other businessman or trader who either lived on or visited Cantonica. The casino owner headed back into the corridor that you had originally come from, closing the creaky wooden door behind him. A profitable night for sure he thought to himself as he heard the engines disappear into space. He did not seem to care where they were taking you, or who you were the intended gift for. All that mattered was the big sack of credits that weighed heavy in his grasp. 

****************

When you awoke, it was slow, it was a struggle, like you were having to dig the longest tunnel through sand. You felt groggy, and exhausted, and nauseous. Your head pounded like it had physically been hit. All you could do was focus on the little ray of light that appeared in the middle of your vision now, tempting you to fully open your eyes, to awake completely. It took all you had left to not succumb once again to the darkness that surrounded that faint little dot of light, of hope.  
It took you a moment to gain awareness of your surroundings. You were in a room. It was dark and industrial looking, not a window to be found, only panel after panel of what appeared to be buttons and dials that occasionally flashed and beeped. It was large, circular, not massive, but certainly a waste of space when all you could see was emptiness. Then you realised you couldn’t see very well at all, and not just from the lack of light. At first you thought that whatever you had been injected with was still causing you difficulty to move, but as your eyes glanced down yourself, and you attempted to move your body but failed, you realised you were strapped down, onto a table or chair of some sort. Your arms, legs, everything were secured in place by large straps that dug into your flesh, causing you increasing amounts of pain as you slowly regained full consciousness.  
You were overwhelmed by the sensations of numbness that prickled at your limbs, and waves of nausea that punched at your stomach. Mostly however, you were confused and frightened, and suddenly very cold. Why were you here? Where was here? How did you end up in this room? Your memory was too clouded to fully recall what had happened to you earlier. You had never been so scared in your whole life, except for maybe when your parents had abandoned you. This somehow felt different though, this was sinister, and threatening, and your parents weren’t here to tell you everything would be alright.  
Any attempts you made to break from your constraints were in vain. The straps were just too tight, too strong, and you were too weak, though you doubted you would have had better success if you weren’t still drugged. You groaned out, but your speech was slurred and trying to form a coherent sentence was impossible. Again no doubt because of the drugs that had knocked you out. It seemed there was no escaping, and you really were trapped now.  
You finally decided to conserve your energy, returning to letting your eyes drift around the room. Then you saw something, in the corner of your vision. You strained to make out what it was. Two white shapes. You strained further, until it felt like your eyes would pop out of the sockets. Two soldiers in bright white armour. You didn’t recognise it at first, but then it dawned on you, a sinking feeling in your heart as you realised just how much danger you were in, and even more purplexed to your reason for being here. You knew what they were, vaguely. You had rarely seen them on Cantonica, their likes left your home alone, too many rich, powerful people there, too many allies, probably. They were stormtroopers. You nervously removed them from your sight, closing your eyes tightly, a grimace falling over your face. You were tied down, being watched by two stormtroopers, in the clutches of the First Order. Now the panic really set in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words: Enter. Kylo. Ren!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, reader doesn't know who anyone is atm, and is still in a groggy state from ch 2. All will become clearer to her in the next couple of chapters.

“Supreme Leader, Sir!” a short, dark haired young man called out. He had waited patiently outside the conference room for the past hour, content to be there because he didn't want to disturb the Supreme Leader during a meeting with the generals, and risk suffering at his temper. As the meeting was dismissed and everyone started to disperse out of the room he sprang forward from his spot against a wall. His voice was laced with anxiety, and his hands shook as he kept them clasped behind his back for fear it might show to his superiors. He stared after the man he had called for, who ignored him as he marched away, a red haired general accompanied him, barely a foot behind.  
“Sir!” he tried again, louder but even more nervous this time.  
“Mitaka, what is the issue?” the red haired man turned swiftly on the spot, looking down his nose at the lieutenant, his voice snappy and to the point. Lieutenant Mitaka rushed forward at finally being addressed, coming to an abrupt halt before the general who towered over him, his boots fighting for grip on the polished floor.  
“General Hux, Sir, The Supreme Leader has received a gift during the conference this morning.” he frantically grabbed for his hat, taking it off and holding it to his chest in respect.   
“A gift?” the redhead asked quizzically.  
“Yes Sir!”  
All the while the Supreme Leader had kept up his determined pace, yet at the mention of his title it made him halt in his tracks. Painfully slow, he turned his head around, his attention falling on the little man. Mitaka gulped nervously, averting his gaze to his feet rather than rest on his master. He was a formidable man, massive in build and height, even taller than General Hux. Everywhere he went, the air crackled with electricity, with the force. Each step he took was heavy, shaking the ground wherever he walked. What Mitaka found most unnerving however, was the Supreme Leader’s outfit: Head to toe black, leather pants, a ribbed jacket, either an overcoat or a cape, today it was his floor length overcoat, belted tightly around his waist. Finally, a black helmet that covered his head and face completely, deep cracks in it that almost glowed red, bars of silver above and around where his eyes should be. Mitaka had never seen him without it on, the thought of seeing him without the helmet put even more fear into the little man. What horrors could possibly lie beneath?  
“What is this gift?” His voice hissed through the helmet, a dull mechanical tone.  
“Indeed, tell us what it is, Lieutenant!” General Hux added, tapping his foot impatiently. "We can't stand here all day!"  
“Supreme Leader, Sir,” Mitaka’s voice squeaked at the Leader, admitting to himself that he now had to look at him, both glad and scared at finally having his attention. He stood as tall as he could muster. “I think it would be better if you were to see it for yourself, Sir.”  
“Come now, don’t be secretive, the Supreme Leader doesn’t have time to unwrap each little present he gets sent.” the general barked sarcastically.  
"This one is different, General Hux, Sir."   
The general chewed his cheek, about to raise his voice at the insolent lieutenant for questioning him.   
“Please, Supreme Leader, General Hux,” Mitaka gave quick glances between the mountainous men in front of him. He cleared his throat “Please, follow me to the interrogation room, it is being guarded by two stormtroopers, at Captain Phasma’s request.” He got the words out as quickly as he could.  
General Hux and the Supreme Leader gave each other suspicious looks, not that you could tell over his mask.  
"What do you mean it is being guarded, Lieutenant?" confusion crept onto the general's face and he knitted his brow.  
"Enough!" The Supreme Leader ordered. His command resonated through the corridor, leaving silence in its wake.  
Before the lieutenant even had a chance to speak another work, his master was already on his way, striding down the corridor to the interrogation room, a flurry of black coat and stomping feet. It was a moment before General Hux followed suit. Then Mitaka began to sprint behind in order to keep up, his short legs no match for their ground eating gaits. He muttered under his breath about hating this job, but then immediately took it back, because the Supreme Leader could 'sense' these things, could use the force to get into someone's head. That was the last thing Mitaka needed right now.  
When the Supreme Leader and General Hux reached the interrogation room, a stormtrooper who guarded the door leapt out of their path allowing the door to open and both to enter.

****************

You had allowed yourself to slip deep into your thoughts, a distraction of the situation you now found yourself in. You attempted to think of happier times, of your mother’s embrace, and your father’s tales, of jokes shared with the other maids back at the casino. A poor attempt at trying to calm your nerves, but what else could you do until something, anything happened. It was a waiting game to see your fate. Your eyes remained closed, thankful now of the blackness your lids provided, yet the gaze from the stormtroopers bore into you, you could feel it without seeing them. You tried to ignore the unease growing inside.  
A commotion stirred you back to reality, you could hear the thudding of boots growing ever nearer on the other side of the walls. They were fast approaching. You opened your eyes just in time to see the door elevate upwards with a hiss. Three people crashed in, firstly someone in a black helmet, a mask so you couldn't see their face. He stalked towards you, suspicious as if you were some unknown species. He stopped several feet away, thankfully because his size and image intimidated you. The mask, the floor length coat, all as black as night, it was a nightmare you were in, and this was the monster. A red-haired man dressed fairly similar, in the fact that he wore all black as well, was swiftly behind and displayed a wide-eyed reaction upon seeing you. Lagging behind further was a shorter man, noticeably out of breath. The masked monster of your nightmares pointed a gloved finger in your direction once all his entourage of two had joined him. You kept as still as you could, no time to think, frozen in time.  
“What is this?” his voice calm yet commanding, flat yet echoing from the helmet, demanding an answer from whoever dared to give him one.  
“This Sir, is your gift.” the shortest of the three spoke up, still gasping for air. Your brow furrowed slightly, “gift?” you thought silently to yourself. How were you a gift? Who were these people?   
“What is the purpose of this?” he spoke again, his voice rising, this time more agitated. All the while he kept his head turned in your direction. You were unsure if he was staring directly at you, but like with the stormtroopers, you could feel it, his eyes burning into you like hot coals smouldering on a fire.  
“Sir,” the short man spoke up again, straightening his back, gulping and shaking in unison, a deep red blush glowing over his face as he stumbled out the following words, “...it… she...is, uh... a gift for... your ehem... own... enjoyment, Sir.”  
At those words shock and fear ran through you, what were you hearing? What did that mean? Was this some sort of sick, twisted horror, was this real? You wanted to protest, but fear clamped your mouth shut.  
You watched as the redhead struggled to contain a smirk, unable to hide it before the masked man shot a look at him. Suddenly his expression changed, and he choked out a cough.  
“This is absurd!” Is this some kind of joke? It is a spy? Who sent her here?” the red haired man spat out a stream of questions suddenly, his eyes still as wide as saucers, a tone of disgust seeping into his words to cover his amusement.  
“Sir, one of the weapon traders we use to supply our fleets with blasters sent her, like I said, as a gift to the Supreme Leader, Sir. I can find out who exactly if you require that information?”  
“That won’t be necessary, get it out of here now.” the masked man demanded, his voice rippling with anger. The room had grown small, he towered above you even from such a distance. The air felt different, it grew hotter, and a crackling, static like noise flowed around him. It was eerie, like something you had only heard of from your father, during another one of his many myths or stories.  
“Uhhh where would you like me to take her, Sir?” Before the short man could get a reply, the masked man had turned on his heels, and was already storming out of the room, his long black coat billowing behind.  
“Take her to the cells, I must conduct background checks on this ludicrous incident immediately.” the redhead answered, his head hung low, before he too exited the room.   
You eventually made eye contact with the short man who was left behind. He looked younger than the redhead, barely into adulthood you guessed. You were unsure which of you were more afraid. He was shaking, you were shaking. He looked as white as a sheet, all colour drained from his face. You were sure you appeared the same. He gulped yet again, before he signalled for the stormtroopers to approach you and the swift wave of a hand. Sweat began to bead on your forehead, like fear was physically flooding over you. Your eyes darted between the two pearly white soldiers faster than your racing heartbeat. Your blood ran cold, and your mouth turned dry. It was you who gulped hard now. Yet as they fumbled with the restraints and they were at last removed, it was a moment of bliss, if you could call such a thing that. You were trying to be positive here. Blood sailed through your suffocated veins. You were dizzy once again for a moment. Maybe you were still feeling groggy from the tranquillisers because everything span around you. Regardless, the stormtroopers hauled you to your feet, and you were taken away, down to what felt like the bottom of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Feel free to let me know what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

For three days you had been confined to a cell. Much like everything else that you had come across so far on this ship, the cell was dark, and the surfaces hard, and the space empty. There was no comfort here. Most of all it was cold, and you shivered yourself to sleep. You grew more and more convinced that this area wasn’t heated. Made sense, why would they waste resources on prisoners? Were you a prisoner? Even though you were completely innocent? If you were really were a gift, you scoffed to yourself on the second night, then why didn’t they treat you better? Every time you’d received a present, you had admired it and treasured it. Not that you wanted to be worshipped by these people!

You slept as much as you possibly could to pass the time quickly, to escape mentally because you couldn’t physically, and so far no means of escape had presented themselves. You hadn't exactly been looking, but you had been secretly hoping that something, anything would appear as an escape. When you weren’t asleep your mind was a whirl, nothing you could think of could comfort you now. The one thing above all else that played havoc in your mind was the encounter you'd had with the three men when you'd first awoken. It was obscured and foggy in your memory from your previously drugged state, but you were certain your worst fears had been confirmed, and you were in fact being kept captive by the First Order, for some unknown reason other than you were a gift. As you recalled one of them saying, this was the most absurd thing you'd ever heard.

You did try to be positive, however. At least they fed you, if you could call it food. Two meals of some sloppy gruel-like substance that you reluctantly ate. It didn't appease your palette in the slightest, but at least it kept the pangs of hunger at bay. Your meals back at the casino had never been great, but this? This was the worst food you'd ever tasted! Most of all, they hadn’t killed you, at least not yet. You considered that a big plus.

The red haired man had paused outside your cell several times so far over the past few days, like regular little visits to inspect you, often with other important looking members of the ship. He never once attempted to speak to you, rather he viewed you in disgust, like you were trash that had blown onto his ship. Yet each time you saw him, he spoke about you to those he was with. The questions he had asked the short man previously, reappeared - who were you, why had you been given to the First order, most importantly were you a spy? The people who accompanied him assured him they would find answers to all these questions, and more. It seemed they viewed you as some sort of threat. It made you feel like a caged animal.

All the while you would sit silently in your cell, not bothering to look up at them, too dejected to acknowledge them. You did not want to be here, you wanted to go home. You wished them no harm. Why wouldn’t they let you go? You were as confused as they were as to why you were here. Yet still you could not find the courage to ask such things, to beg for your freedom, to be released back to Cantonica, and to the casino. The First Order reined terror over almost every planet in every system. A dictating cult wanting complete power over every living form in existence, or at least that’s what you thought of them. You knew they existed and what was happening out there to other planets, but only ever through second hand accounts. Accounts of the things they were capable of: mass killings in villages, destruction of planets. You were sure Cantonica was littered with supporters, but no one ever showed it. It had always seemed a neutral place. You’d acted like they were just some myth. Why worry about something that would probably never effect you? Well you were obviously wrong and you did not want to risk upsetting a single one of them incase it cost you your life.

****************

On the third night, you had been in a light slumber, helped by the fact that during sleeping hours the lights in the corridor outside the cells were dimmed so low that only the guards could see where they were going, because otherwise you were sure you would have struggled to doze off, because you had been napping during the day too. You had cried yourself to sleep that night, like you had done every other night you were here, alone, afraid, and shivering. A guard occasionally passed by, no doubt checking on you and the one other prisoner here hadn’t escaped. It didn’t disturb you, sometimes you didn’t even hear them. You just kept your eyes closed, imagining you were some place else. Imagined you were watching the Fathiers race, the crowds cheering as they neared the finish line, that you were outside once again, the suns warming you. You wished you were there now. Wanted to get away from the endless cold and the overwhelming doubt of what was going to happen.

Through your restfulness, in the distance you could hear the sound of footsteps, they were muffled at first, sleep providing a blanket to the sounds around you. You figured it was a guard again. You pressed your eyes shut further, not moving from where you laid, attempting to ignore them and get back to the land of dreams. As they grew closer however, something felt different. The recycled air became thick, it became almost hard to breath, and with each step you heard a vibration that travelled around the cells, getting stronger and stronger with each thud. There was that crackling again, an electrical current dancing through the air. It became louder the closer the footsteps got. You waited to hear the feet pass, but they didn’t. It seemed they halted right outside your cell, not that you dared to look. That seemed strange. You could sense someone, something lingering there, observing you.

It finally brought you to consciousness. You waited, but the sensation stayed there. Reluctantly, you peeked up to meet whatever was there, scared of what you might see. You were met with the sight of the looming masked figure from the first day you arrived here. In the darkness you could barely make him out, his clothing blending too well with the lack of lighting, but he was there, no doubt about it. You wondered who he was. The young, short man had called him the Supreme Leader. Was he the Supreme Leader of the First Order? The one in charge around here? He seemed to hold himself as if he could have been, an air of confidence and importance, different to how the red haired conducted himself. No, this was different, a raw power. Was he human underneath that outfit? You’d heard rumours of a monstrous creature ruling over the First Order. As monstrous as he appeared to you, he didn’t look like the stereotypical monster. At least not the type that hide under your bed or in your closet. Maybe they’d gotten an update! There you were again, trying to make light of things.

Almost immediately, he pulled something from around his waist and held it high above, a metal object that glinted against what limited dimmed light there was. With a igniting sound, a ferocious red beam shot up, and two at the bottom near the hilt, forming a sort of cross. It lit up your cell, allowing him to get a better look at you. A lightsaber! A little gasp appeared on your face. You’d never seen one in person before. The beam crackled and spat violently in his hand as he held it steady, a low droning sound emitted from it that pierced the nighttime silence.

Instinct kicking in, you scurried into a corner, wanting to get as far away from him as possible, even if it was only an extra foot or so and you were ultimately trapped. Terror overtook your mind and you started to think all sorts of horrid things. Was he going to hurt you? End you there and then? Take his lightsaber and slice it through you? That thing looked dangerous, the untamed plasma only adding to the effect! Now cast in a red glow, how it reflected off his huge frame, he looked even more menacing than the first time you saw him. An evil creature in the night, almost mystical and otherworldly. Maybe he was a monster after all.

The fear that he sparked into you right now, for the first time made you feel like you would be flung into a blind frenzy of protesting, begging, anything to get out of here and away from him, delirium overtaking your senses more and more. You wanted to cry about the food, of the solitary world in your cell, how sick you were of people staring at you, including him now. If he really was the Supreme Leader, then didn’t he have better things to be doing than this, especially at this time of night anyway? Somehow though, you still remained silent, your voice lost somewhere deep in your chest, fear having completely stolen it away. You wondered for a moment if you’d ever get it back or if you were destined to be a muted prisoner forever. The only signs of how you really felt were the tears that threatened in spill in the corners of your eyes as you struggled to keep them from overflowing, and your quaking body. So instead, you both stayed in this weird state of what felt like some sort of staring contest.

It felt as if he stood there forever, just surveying you through his helmet of anonymity, like an animal watching its prey before striking to kill. It made you uncomfortable, your skin prickling with nerves. Your gaze dodged between the floor of the cell and up once more to him, looking through your eyelashes, still keeping your head hung low as you’d wrapped your arms tightly around your legs, holding yourself close.  


The hunter never struck his prey. Finally, it seemed he’d spent enough time there. You couldn’t be sure how long he’d stood by the cell, but a good deal of more time had passed since his arrival. You were unsure whether he had taken pity on you, or if he had become bored of the affair, but before you knew it, he'd terminated his lightsaber, darkness flooding over him again, and was stomping back down the corridor into the dead of night, taking the negative energy that surrounded him with him. You figured it had been the latter option.

A strange calm now replaced his presence, as your tension ebbed away. The corridor was peaceful again. The air slowly returned to normal, loose and cold, and breathing once more became easier. You allowed yourself to slip from the security of your own arms, and rested on your back, on the rigid cell bed, letting a shallow breath of relief escape between your lips. Now you allowed the tears to fall down across your cheeks, blinking the little droplets away to pool on the surface below. All you wanted was to go home, the confines of the casino suddenly didn’t feel so bad, not compared to this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know not much happened in this chapter, but things get more exciting in the next one. Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Chapter 5

The door hatch of your cell opened with a loud ‘clank’. It startled you, breaking you away from the peacefulness of sleep. The corridor once more was fully lit, which meant it must have been morning, and the brightness blinded you as your eyes began to open. You blinked for several moments before you can figure out what was happening, letting yourself adjust to the artificial rays flooding your pupils. You glanced up from your resting position. Above you stood the red haired general, standing tall and proud, his head held high, his arms clasped firmly behind his back. He was accompanied by several stormtroopers, all of whom had crowded into your small cell along with him. You wondered for a moment how they all fitted in, then your mouth dropped open, shocked and scared at their presence. What was going to happen now?

“The Supreme Leader wishes to see you,” he said flatly, his face expressionless but obviously taking note of your own surprise, he graced you with a reason for his visit. His features retained that usual look of disgust and annoyance that you had come to associate him with. He seemed to only ever look at people out of the corners of his eyes, like tilting his head was too much effort to waste on people, most of all you. Before you could utter a word or stage any protest, the stormtroopers dived at you, lifting you up by your arms, and proceeded to drag you out of the cell.

Although the journey had been a complete blur, you found yourself in a familiar place, you had been taken back to the first room, the interrogation room they called it. The stormtroopers had been rough, and they’d strapped you back down into the chair tighter than you first remembered, manhandling your limbs and pulling at your skin and clothes. This time, feeling more well rested, you had put up a bit of a fight, although it was short lived. In hindsight your kicking and screaming probably didn’t do you any favours, and only caused them to treat you more aggressively, but you were growing tired of being here, wherever here was. Once you had eventually been secured to the chair, then they resumed their statuesque positon, calm as anything, just in the corner of your sight, guarding you closely. 

“You can’t keep me here forever!” you screamed at them, teeth gritted as you strained pointlessly against the straps once more that cut deep into your flesh. The effort had started to drain you, and you began panting for breath, a fine layer of perspiration accompanied on your brow. 

You didn’t hear the footsteps approaching this time, your shouts drowning them out. The familiar hiss of the door as it opened was the only thing that diverted your attention away from the stormtroopers and your flailing. You fell silent, the flustered redness from your fight draining from your face as your head spun round. 

“You are so wrong,” his voice was calm as he approached. Standing before you once again was the monster of your living nightmares. He was closer this time, your cell no longer a barrier. He was even larger, and taller it seemed, shoulders and chest so broad they’d make the largest room seem small. You swore he grew each time you saw him, a living mountain rising from the ground. You turned your face away from him as he closed the distance between you both further, until he was mere feet away. 

“I can keep you here for as long as I like!” the power and strength he possessed carried on his voice through the mask. It sent shivers through you. He turned to the stormtroopers suddenly, “Out!” he commanded, not quite a shout. They shuffled out of the room, not daring to hesitate at his order. 

Now you were alone in the room with him. It felt even worse than when the stormtroopers were there. It seemed everyone was as scared of him as you were, at least they had provided a relatable presence. You felt him lean towards you, that same heated, crackling energy buzzing off him. 

“Look at me,” he demanded. You reacted by clamping your eyes shut, head still turned away. You heard a huff of annoyance escape through the mask. “I said look at me!” his tone spiked with frustration as you continued to refuse. Annoyance must have seized him, because he lunged forward, grabbed your face with his gloved hand, a snake capturing its victim, and restricted around your jaw. The cool leather surrounding his fingers bore into your delicate flesh, and he forced your face effortlessly towards his. Your eyes flew open, helplessness overcoming you. 

“Good.” he hissed, and suddenly became calm again. He released his violent hold and stepped away now that he had your attention. You opened your mouth, testing your jaw, feeling the faint marks that followed in his hand’s wake. 

You allowed yourself to recollect, and tried to steady your breathing. Your heart was pounding so fast from the fear and the frustration you felt that you thought for a second it might just explode right out of your chest. What a mess that would be. He still hovered around you, watching you through his mask, seemingly looking you up and down, intrigued and indifferent all in one. You reluctantly returned the action, although your eyes moved more stealthily, failing to have his incognito, and not wanting to agitate him further. 

“Tell me, who are you?” he eventually spoke again. 

“I’m y/n, I’m from Cantonica.” your voice was small and hushed as you struggled to keep your gaze on him now. Yes you were an adult, but the way he talked to you made you feel like you were a child again, getting shouted at by your boss.

He moved on, “General Hux tells me you are a maid, you work at a casino. Is this true?” 

“Yes.” you replied simply. 

“And now you are a gift from one of our weapon traders?” His question came across as if even he was confused by the situation. 

“I didn’t choose to be!” tension began to slip out as you finally found your voice. “I don’t know what happened. One minute I was working, then nothing. Now I’m here!” 

He hummed in thought at your answer. “Do you know where you are?” he continued. 

“No, not really. You’re the First Order, aren’t you?” you enquired in fear. 

“Clever!” he mocked. “You are onboard the Finalizer, a Star Destroyer,” he paused, “Do you know who I am?.” 

“Again, you’re the First Order?” you said, assuming you were correct.

“Well done, right again. I am the First Order, I’m Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.” He gloated proudly, your words seemingly stoking his ego. 

So he was the Supreme Leader after all you thought. Dread filled you, you were being interrogated by the most powerful man in the galaxy. You swallowed your nerves down. For a moment an ounce of anger flashed through you too, this was the creature responsible for all the horrible, evil things that the First Order had done to countless communities. Then you swallowed your anger too, because you were at his mercy. 

“Why were you staring at me last night?” you changed the subject.

“I decided to inspect my gift.” he said simply.

You recalled last night further, “It creeped me out! 

“You didn’t cooperate.” he huffed.

“What do you mean? You just stood there like some ghoul.” you were vexxed. 

He hummed again. “It’s good to see you’ve finally got your voice back.”

“I…” You went to speak again but he stopped you, his turn to change the subject.

“Myself and my generals are concerned you are a spy. They have run checks on your background, but I must be sure.” 

“I promise I’m not a spy, I just want to go home!” you whined pitifully. 

“You’re not going anywhere!” he halted your pleas. 

You had been glad of the distance from him, but now he edged nearer for the second time. He stopped so close that if he hadn’t been wearing that mask, you were sure you would have been able to feel his breath against your face. Instead there was the mask, and its lava-like filled cracks that trailed around the whole thing. You imagined it to be a good metaphor, his temper underneath the mask as hot, unpredictable, and devastating as lava itself. Too busy observing the metal object that loomed so near, you didn’t see one of his hands, so very large, hovering above you until he almost crashed it into your face. The room gained a tropical temperature, and the crackling intensified, everything else around seemingly disappearing.

Then it happened, a pulsating pain encasing the entire circumference of your head that made you wince and contort. Wave after wave of pain hit your head and you wanted to clutch at your temples but your constraints prevented it. You cried out, wanting it to stop. It was unbearable, like his hand had cracked through your skull and reached for your brain, mauling at it and pulling it apart into a sloppy mess with his fingers to release your thoughts and memories to him. You thought it was never going to end, the intrusion seemed to go on forever, until tears were streaming down your cheeks in agony, and your body shook with suffering. 

“What are you doing?!” you screeched out.

“Making sure you’re telling the truth.” his voice a tense artificial drone as his vast figure bared down on you. 

“You’re hurting me!” your cries continued.

“You are so scared, so confused, you miss your home so much. I can feel it, the fear in you. Such a coward. How you long for your mother to appear, right now, for her to caress you in her embrace, and tell you everything will be okay. How sad and pathetic!” He repeated everything he saw as he waded through your mind, mockingly, nonchalant. 

“Stop it!” You begged, though you made little attempt to stop him, too take aback by the pain he was inflicting in the process and his disregard for it. 

“I see a desert, and your family. Then a city, and you’re alone. What else? Don’t resist me! This can be so easy if you just let me in." His hand began to tremble with concentration. "Life is so hard and tiring, and your boss so cruel. I can show you what real cruelty is. And then the moment before you were here... so that’s what happened,” his words had almost lowered to a whisper and he inticed your mind to open to his demand, hacking away relentlessly until it felt like there was nothing left and your mind was his.

“Ahhhhhh,” a blood curdling scream escaped you, eventually overcome by the tourture and inner turmoil, unable to take the flashbacks, and long forgotten memories that he had pulled to the front of your head, each one slamming against the inside, it’s own internal storm as you were forced to have they replayed. 

As quickly as it had started, suddenly it was over, and he drew his hand back abruptly, the pain subsiding as he did, and reality flooding back. 

“You were right, you’re not a spy.” he concluded. You ignored his findings, left too exhausted, head too light and dizzy to process, vision spinning like you’d been pushed down the highest sand dune. Your clothes were drenched with sweat and clinging to your body, your breaths coming out haggard as your heart thumped loudly within your heaving chest. You felt completely violated, like your very being had been exposed, ripped open and raided. He seemed satisfied with him work, and without you even realising it he’d strided away, to be replaced by the stormtroopers who he’d ordered to take you back to the cells. 

The stormtroopers found returning you to your confines significantly less difficult than the journey away from them had been. They flung you back in like a rag doll and left you. You stayed on the floor of the cell for sometime, you weren’t sure how long, until you finally built the strength back to drag yourself up and onto your bed, not that it was any more comfortable than the floor was. Once again, you cried yourself to sleep, your sobs no longer silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, I took inspiration from Kylo's interrogation scene with Rey in TFA, and I won't admit how many times I replayed it lol. Hits went up suddenly after the last chapter so I'm assuming that's good and everyone is liking this story so far (idk I'm new here and am still trying to figure things out). Again, feel free to leave feedback. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Another night was spent in the cells, until morning came around again, and this time the short man appeared at your cell door, accompanied as usual, by stormtroopers. He didn’t barge in, unlike the red haired general, rather he cautiously stayed outside, alternating from nervously chewing his lip and glancing at his feet until he caught your attention. This time you were already awake. You had been left with such a pounding headache after yesterday that it had rendered you unable to sleep. Instead you had cried all through the night, until you were uncertain if your body could produce anymore tears and you were overcome with fatigue. You quickly looked across at him through your exhausted haze with heavy lids, panic starting to nibble somewhere in your mind for the hundredth time. What torture awaited you this time?

“I am Lieutenant Mikata,” he began, his voice sounding only a little less nervous than he appeared. “The Supreme Leader and General Hux have requested to meet with you, we are to take you to them immediately.”

Oh no, both of them this time.

“Uhhh… okay,” was all you could muster. With your acknowledgement, he signalled for the stormtroopers to enter, and once again they took you firmly by the arms and lead you away, the Lieutenant hastily walking behind. This time you were careful not to agitate them, and went more willingly, you didn’t want even more bruises to the collection they had given you yesterday. Your arms had been left tender and you didn’t think you could take their brutality today. Besides, your lack of rest had left you weak against their prowess.

They took you on a different path today. Deep into the ship, and up many levels you were taken, though corridors, past numerous rooms, into several turbolifts. It all felt like a maze and you wondered how anyone could learn to navigate the place, all the corridors looked identical; floors of vast black marble, walls a blinding white that seemed to stretch on forever. Until eventually you were brought before a particular room, and everyone halted. The stormtroopers waited for Mitaka to catch up, not relenting their hold on you. You noticed as you previously did, that he was out of breath. He seemed so tiny compared to everyone that surrounded him, no wonder his legs had trouble keeping up. With him now in front, you all entered the room, the door shooting up before you.

“Ahh Mikata, perfect timing!” the general sang, the first time you’d heard even the tiniest bit of enthusiasm in his voice. “...and the gift, excellent.” his sights turning to you. You bristled in return.

“General Hux, Sir.” the lieutenant addressed him.

Your eyes scanned the room. It was dark and militarial, cold and hard, keeping in fashion with the rest of what you’d seen so far. It appeared to be some sort of conference room: several screens and control panels dotted around on the walls, and a large table central of it. Who should be sitting at the head of it? Oh no, you thought, dread filling you as your gaze landed on him, the Supreme Leader! This was the first time you had seen him in proper lighting. He still looked just as huge, and just as menacing sitting down, that mask still firmly over his head. Did he ever take it off? Could he take it off? He leaned back in his chair, which looked just a little too small, and bit too uncomfortable for his vast frame. His posture made him seem bored, like he really didn’t want to be here, that it was a waste of his valuable time. You and him both you thought. This whole thing was wasting your life!

“Right, lets begin,” the general kept his eyes locked on you, breaking your scanning. “We have already met, but I am General Hux, commander of the many fleets within the First Order. Today we will be discussing what is to be done with you.” You shifted uneasily, the stormtroopers’ grips suddenly becoming suffocating. “I believe you have expressed some confusion about being within our presence. Having researched, I can explain.”

You nodded, not that he appeared to want any recognition from you. Finally though, some answers you thought.

“It’s quite simple. You were bought from your previous employer by a weapons trader who regularly supplies us with goods, Jado Honall. He then gifted you to the First Order, as a thankyou for our continued custom over the years, no doubt a sign of his loyalty and support.” he spoke with pride at mentioning the First Order. “You are however, the most odd gift, but there you have it.” then his tone became more matter of fact, like this was just any other old meeting. “You will be pleased to know that the Supreme Leader has decided to spare your life….”

A gasp escaped you, of shock, of relief.

"...Our fears of you being a spy have been debunked." he went on.

I wonder why that was, you hummed sarcastically to yourself.

“...It would not look favourable on the First Order if we were to simply... terminate you, a gift. However, it has yet to be decided what your exact role here will be...” his stoic expression broke into a smirk for the slightest moment as he spoke the second sentence. “...given your intended purpose.”

Your mind whirled back to the lieutenant's original response, you were a gift to the Supreme Leader, for his own enjoyment. What was that even suppose to mean? Were you to act like some sort of court jester to provide some comedy act? His own person whore for after work hours? Both options disgusted you. You did not want to amuse some monster, however he chose fit.  
You felt a twinge of pain run through your head as you thought these things. He’s in my mind again, isn’t he? You pushed everything away, focusing on keeping a clear head for the rest of this meeting, keeping all your focus on General Hux.

“We are due to arrive back at the Supremacy shortly, within a few days. Once there we will have you fill a role.” the general went on. “The supremacy is our, how shall I put it, headquarters.”

“Excuse me Sir, but what might my role be?” you gathered all the courage, and all the politeness you could find. He appeared surprised that you dared talk, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, ideally your intended purpose.” he replied, sneaking a glance at his superior as what you could only describe as a growl escaped the Supreme Leader.

Hux swallowed, before continuing quickly, “We also have several other options: a kitchen worker, a stormtrooper program if that takes your fancy, a maid position, which I have been informed was your previous role,” then he turned his attention back to the Supreme Leader who had returned to silence. “Or whatever Supreme Leader Ren would prefer.”

The Supreme Leader didn’t utter a word, rather this time he clenched his fist that rested on the conference table, straining to keep his temper under control. It seemed his anger always escaped, if not verbally then it would overflow physically. General Hux tensed further, as if he’d suddenly decided he wanted to take back what he’d just said.

You didn’t reply, you didn’t need to. The realisation that you would not be returning home was enough to make you admit defeat. You felt faint and for the first time you were glad that the stormtroopers were still gripping your arms, otherwise you were sure you would have collapsed onto the floor and sobbed. Instead you swallowed your tears, and tried to bottle the emotions that were threatening to overflow. You felt so angry that you had been ripped away from what you knew, from your home and friends. It was like history repeating itself, only this time it hadn’t been done for your best interest.

“For now, you will return to the cells.” the general finished, then addressed Mitaka, “That will be all.”

“Yes, Sir.” Mitaka nodded.

It was all over quicker than you could process. You were marched back out of the room, you couldn’t help but feel the Supreme Leader staring into your back as you went. You were sure the whole time you were in that conference room he’d been observing you, keeping up a steady gaze as he occasionally dipped into your mind. What was it with people doing that lately? You couldn’t be sure, not with the mask obstructing, but you’d take a good guess. Since you were now technically his property, you pondered on what he might be thinking in return. His demeanor towards you seemed indifferent, and his words just a powertrip, but you sensed his gaze meant more. It unnerved you. Was he thinking of all the ways he could violate you further, more so than when he interrogated you? Of not only stripping your mind, but your body too? Unspeakable, sinful thoughts? The niggling pain that had scattered across your skull grew to a steady, thumping, headache as you were leaving, your one from yesterday having only just subsided shortly ago. You just wanted your head to stop hurting. It was as if he was poking at your brain with his index finger, probing it as you wondered his own mind’s internals. How glad you were to be away from that room now, and away from him. At least this formality had been short.

For the rest of your time on the Star Destroyer, you were not disturbed by any of the generals, nor did the Supreme Leader pay you anymore night time visits to just stand and inspect you. You were glad of that. Only the guards bothered you, either to check you were still imprisoned or to provide you with meals. However, it drove you mad, being confined to such a small area, unable to see anything except those four walls. No one else for company. The other prisoner had disappeared, been taken screaming and crying one evening, most likely to meet an unfortunate end, not that you could speak their language anyway. You hoped your life didn’t end that way. Surely it wouldn’t? Maybe someone would come and rescue you. That this had all been a mistake.

What would lie ahead at the Supremacy? You hoped they would put you to work as a maid, at least some of your life could retain a fragment of similarity to what you were used to. Somehow though, you doubted things would be so simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading. Exciting things are coming in the next few chapters, which will also be longer. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annoyed Reader, angry Kylo Ren, very, very mild, like 0.1% sexual tension. I did warn this would be a slow burn! Also Hux and Mitaka get force chocked.

When the Star Destroyer arrived at the Supremacy, life became just the slightest bit more comfortable for you, a small mercy in this giant, messed up situation that you found yourself in. For example, after what must have been well over a week, you were finally removed from the cells and given your own room within the Supremacy’s staff accommodation. Yet another small, windowless room, but this one had a proper bed, not indifferent to your one back at the casino. If anything, this was an upgrade because you didn’t have to share the room with anyone else. You were still heavily surveyed though. Two stormtroopers remained positioned outside the room, and they had orders to escort you everywhere. The areas you were allowed to access were very restricted, refresher facilities, and the cafeteria being the exceptions. The First Order really were worried you’d escape. You mocked them silently, it wasn’t possible, you couldn’t fly a ship, or anything for that matter, people like you were never taught to do such things. So what were you going to do? Jump mindlessly into space? Hide in a ship that was leaving? Actually that was a good idea. Maybe you’d use that at some point when given the chance! Having said that, once again everything looked like an identical maze just like the Finalizer, and the biggest challenge would probably be trying to find your way out. 

General Hux’s plan to put you straight to work didn’t materialise. It was as if they had forgotten about you. Maybe they had been preoccupied with whatever business the First Order did, like blowing up planets, or killing whole villages, or keeping other hostages disguised as gifts! You’d never not worked, so trying to fill your days was hard, and the constant guilt of being here for free caused you concern, like you now owed them something. On the positive side, the time provided you with a good deal of rest, you had never slept so much in your life, and for the most part it was peaceful! 

You had learnt to time your outings, so you only left your room during the most quiet hours of the day, except of course when you had to follow lunch and dinner hours. The supremacy was most quiet either in the early hours of the morning, or after lights out at night. Your stormtroopers, as you had come to think of them, probably thought you were strange and cursed you for your almost nocturnal activities, but you had good reason. You wanted to reduce the chances of coming face to face with any of the generals, especially Hux, and most of all Kylo Ren. The redhead annoyed you with just the way he looked at you, he made you nauseous with his righteous attitude. As for Ren? Well one afternoon you had been heading back from a late morning shower and you’d witnessed him attacking Lieutenant Mitaka. As if by magic, the Supreme Leader had raised him into the air without even touching him, and flung him so hard into a control panel that it cracked to pieces and sparks flew wildly from it. He’d then stormed towards him and almost choked the poor man to death. You’d ran away in th other direction as fast as you could manage. You wanted to avoid him, and his violent temper as much as possible, you’d had enough of a taste when he’d read your mind. Also if you kept out of their ways, hopefully they’d continue to forget about you. Out of sight, out of mind, as they say. This probably wasn’t a good way of thinking, when Kylo Ren could literally read your mind, but you dismissed that fact for the moment.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t too long before Lieutenant Mitaka appeared at the door of your room some days later, signalling the end of calmness no doubt. He was the only polite one in this place you thought after he had knocked on the door rather than storming in like everyone else did. At least it was him, you thought, and allowed him access. He was also the least scary person you had encountered thus far. He was blushing uncontrollably when he approached you in your room, the most awkward, uncomfortable person you had ever seen. You imagined he had already been done with the First Order’s shit from the moment he joined up. 

“I have been sent by The Supreme Leader and General Hux to provide you with details of your first role on board the supremacy,” he’d began. He spoke so quiet and proper. 

“Alright, what is it?” you asked, more from dread than actual interest.

“Uh, well...," he stammered. "... you will be required to wear this.” The lieutenant had previously kept his arms folded behind him, but now he brought them forward and in his grasp was a pool of black and gold fabric, and he offered you to take it.

“What’s this?” you tentatively took a hold of it with your fingertips, noticing it looked delicate. Mitaka didn’t answer, he merely looked blankly ahead, almost like he was expecting you to assault him at any moment like everyone else did around here. You gently let the fabric fall loose. It was some kind of lingerie, but with gathered fabric around the bra that fell to the floor to make a dress, which was soft and completely see-though! 

“I’m not wearing this!” You protested, your face crinkling in disgust. Through rage, suddenly you threw the outfit at Mitaka. He closed his eyes and braced for whatever else might happen, but the fabric just got caught on the points of his cap, and he rolled his eyes upwards to inspect it, not daring to move more as he shook with nerves.

“The man who gifted you to the Supreme Leader is visiting, and will request to see you… .”

“No!” you screamed, cutting him off. “Get out of my room, I will NOT wear that!” 

Mikata reluctantly left your room but didn't fight your objection, even though knowing full well that being subjected to your temper was no match for he’d receive later on. 

****************

  
  
“Supreme Leader, Sir, I have some unfortunate news.” Mitaka forced himself to make eye contact with Ren and Hux, as he stepped into otherwise empty command room, and stood before them nervously.

“What news?” The Supreme Leader spoke, already annoyed without having to hear what was wrong, quickly switching off a hologram that flashed above a table. Hux remained silent. 

“The girl… refused to wear it, Sir.” Mitaka stammered. 

“She... refused?” Ren repeated slowly, his gloved fists starting to clench.

“She can’t refuse!” Hux chipped in, darting his head back and forth between his superior and the lieutenant. 

“This is wasting my time!” Ren returned Hux’s look now, his synthetic voice hissing out through gritted teeth as he strolled around the room. 

“We have to keep up appearances, Ren!” Hux insisted. “When Honall visits how do you think it will look when he sees the girl serving in the cafeteria, or sweeping the floor after your knights have dragged mud, yet again may I add, though the corridors?! She’s meant to look like your slut” Hux instantly regretted his raised, heated words as he saw the Supreme Leader puff out his chest, long hard breaths resonating from his mask. He marched towards the general, each step shaking the ground, arm outstretched. 

“YOU. ARE. WASTING. MY. TIME!” he roared down at the general, having used the force to bring him swiftly to his knees. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes Supreme Leader.” Hux breathed out, as Ren brought his hand to wrap firmly around his throat, beginning to choke him. Hux started fighting for breath, chocking and spluttering, his hands flying up to meet Ren’s in attempt to get him to stop, fearing this would be his final moment, that he had gone too far this time.

“You are both imcompetent!” He stared over at Mitaka now, still suffocating the general. The lieutenant had looked away, grimacing and shaking uncontrollably, fearing he was next. 

“I’m sorry, Supreme Leader.” Mitaka murmured. 

“I am meant to be ruling the Galaxy, and you’re both concerned about some girl?!” he went on, no longer shouting but his voice still raised, reverberating around the vast room.

“No Supreme Leader,” Hux forced his words out of his restricted throat. “I do not want the First Order to appear ungrateful in the eyes of Honall.” 

“I could crush Honall!” Ren boasted, fury dripping from every word. With one final use of the force, he slammed Hux away and his body landed to the ground with a mighty smack, sliding effortlessly across the polished marble floor.  
  
“I would highly not recommend that, Ren!” From his landing place Hux continued, each word now coated with the sound of pain.

“You seem frustrated, Hux, maybe you would find the girl more beneficial.” Ren’s tone was cool again, forcing his anger to recede. He watched as the general slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. 

“Don’t be absurd Ren!” Hux was attempting to rise now, brushing himself down as he went. “If you will let me add, I think it would be wise for you to deal with the girl yourself from now on, she is your property after all.”

“You’re right, I will deal with this.” That was it, Kylo Ren couldn’t take anymore from his pathetic general. He would sort the girl out himself. He cursed that weapons trader, and his troublesome ‘gift’ which seemed to be causing everyone, himself included, an unnecessary distraction. For weeks now he had been unable to sleep, spent endless nights plagued by something, firstly concern about her being a spy, but then every time he saw her thereafter he'd been met with an unfamiliar weakness, a burning curiosity, a wild frustration that caused his temper to escalate in attempt to fight it. He stormed out of the room, swatting a probe droid away that happened to be in his path, his stride confident yet an erratic pace, the air sizzling with the force. He felt unsure what his next action would be. He left the two men feeling like a hurricane had finally blown past. They both sighed relief, their shoulders deflating in relaxation, and exchanged almost sympathetic glances as one another.  
  
  
  
****************

  
You had been led on your bed, staring at the ceiling, twiddling your thumbs because there wasn’t much else you could do. Your mind and your temper were still racing from the bombshell Mitaka had dropped earlier. There were three things wrong with his proposition. One: it looked like you were going to become the First Order’s personal whore and to say you weren’t happy about it was an understatement. Two: you were not happy about wearing that ‘thing’! Three: you refused to become a public spectacle to be shown off to everyone who happened to pay this place a visit. Once again you felt like you weren’t acting crazy enough. Surely you should have been going insane from this situation. You concluded you were still in some state of shock, even after a couple of weeks. It all seemed so unreal. Your parents would be devastated. You really did need to devise some sort of escape plan that wouldn’t get you killed in the process. It seemed your quiet existence that you had been blessed with recently was no more.

The door of your room whooshed open suddenly. You sprang up on the bed in surprise, abandoning your escape plan brainstorming. With one powerful stride, Kylo Ren was in your room. He radiated heat as he stomped towards you, black robes swinging around his boots, sucking all oxygen away with just his presence. Everything seemed to go silent, yet the buzz of white noise pierced the atmosphere of your dwelling.  
  
“What are you doing…” Before you could finish your sentence, he did the same to you as you had seen him do to Mitaka: you were raised into the air, suspended by your head, and then thrown into the wall behind, pain shooting through you upon impact. Here, he pinned you to the grey durasteel that lined the walls, the coolness of the metal making your flesh tingle. You felt your lungs constrict and an invisible pressure hold you afloat. You’d heard tales from your father, legends of Jedi Knights who used mystical forces to manipulate the world around them. The Jedi were supposed to be good, yet it seemed right now that Kylo Ren harboured such ability too. 

“You will wear it!” His order was dark and unforgiving, sending ripples of fear into you with each word he uttered from within his mask.

Shellshocked, you tried to wriggle away, but found yourself frozen in place, unable to do much more than blink your eyes and open your mouth. Kylo Ren’s invisible power had you trapped. 

“Why?” was all you could say, a hoarse, pathetic whisper managing to work its way out. 

“Because I command you to!” His voice was angry, very very angry.

You considered for a moment before deciding to say something you’d probably regret, “Let me see what’s under that mask, and then I might consider it.”

He seemed taken aback for a moment by your brash comment. “You are intolerable!” he growled into your face, inching ever closer until your bodies were almost flush against each other. “A waste of my time.” He edged up to you until not only was the force pressing you against the wall, but his giant frame was too. You breathed in, trying to create distance but it was to no avail. You could feel the anger within him bubbling.

“I want to see whether you really are a monster.” you dared, your heartbeats seemingly suddenly in unison, your's racing, his thundering.   
  
“No” was all he said, quieter, leaning into you. 

“Yes!” Although you didn’t mean it to, it came out louder than you’d anticipated. That wasn’t good. You gulped nervously.

“If you refuse I will strike you down now.” The growl returned. With the push of a button he’d ignited his saber and it flared at his side, the same uncontrollable, spitting beam that formed a cross near the bottom that you had witnessed a couple of weeks ago. You whimpered at it's closeness this time, glancing down at it as you felt him bring it nearer, the temperature that radiated from it almost boiling your skin. Terror crashed though you. How small and helpless you felt, crushed by his chest, and imprisoned by the force, unable to flee. You could have sworn you saw your life flash before your eyes in that moment. Then his deep, synthetic voice brought you back. 

“The only person keeping you alive right now, is Hux, and don’t tempt me to end both of you, because I will." Having seen the fear stoked into you, he lowered his voice for a second time, letting his weapon do the work of subduing you.

“Oh, I’d love it if you could get rid of Hux, I’m sick of him, and his stuck up attitude towards me.” you muttered frankly, attempting to appeal to his better nature though you were sure no such thing existed.

He tilted his head to the side, pondering for a moment “It would be my pleasure.” 

You were confused by his sudden change of tone, low, sadistic, and almost lustful to your ears. Had you just heard a hint of amusement too? A feeling flooded you that you weren't sure you should be experiencing, a flustered heat pooling deep within, slowly rising. You frantically searched his mask for even the slightest bit of humanity with pleading eyes. You were met with your own petrified reflection.   
  
“You hate him as much as me, don’t you?” The words left you without prior thought. Would you regret saying them? Continuing to disrespect a superior officer?  
  
He merely hummed at you. 

“Please don’t hurt me again,” you begged, casting your mind back to the interrogation on the Finalizer, fearing that he would find distaste in your words. 

“Then you know what you have to do.” He said bluntly. 

“Okay, please, lets talk.” your voice now matching your pleading eyes, as if that would work on such a cruel creature.

“No talking, just do it,” he stated.

“Okay, okay I’ll wear it.” you admitted defeat, all too easily to your liking, a switch being flicked inside your head.

He stepped just a foot away from you, your bodies disconnecting finally. With a slight wave of his hand you felt yourself ease back to your bed.  
“Good.” he said simply, pleased that you had finally given in. “That wasn’t so hard was it?”. Not waiting for a reply, he was about to walk away, to leave your room and return to whatever activities the Supreme Leader of the First Order had to do on a daily basis. 

Courage, real courage finally filled you. Maybe it was euphoria from being released from his rough clutches. Maybe it was reassurance that being so near to him had caused you no harm despite the threat. Whatever it was, you answered back. “On one condition.” 

It felt as if the world had gone into slow motion, time standing still, consumed in a black hole that consisted of nothing but you and him. He turned to look at you over his shoulder. A long slow breath released from the mouth piece of his mask. He seemed surprised. Surprised that you dared defy him, answered him back. You weren’t sure. You swallowed anxiously and licked your dry lips, hoping that the words you wanted to say would actually leave your mouth. If you were going to stay here, it couldn’t be like this. You couldn’t remain living like this, a prisoner who was no longer in a prison cell. Forget small mercies, you wanted more. You wanted freedom.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter for you! Not to give away spoilers, but a bit of a plot twist in coming in the next chapter! I'm in the process of writing it now, however there might be a little delay due to some major personal stuff that is going on in my life right now. Again, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll be back with the next instalment as soon as possible. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just going to bullet point to reduce spoilers:  
> \- Mildly flirty Kylo Ren.  
> \- Very embarrassed reader.  
> \- Creepy original character dude.  
> \- Everyone has anger issues.

Another week had passed, and you had seen little of Kylo Ren, which suited you well. No one reading your mind and disrupting your thoughts? No one to persuade you to do things you didn’t want to do? It was heavenly. You were finally putting things into perspective, and these peaceful moments in the whirlwind of confusion were well received by you. You savoured it, trying to block out the impending day that was fast approaching. You could have protested, but what good would that have done you? Probably get you killed most likely. So you played ignorant and went about your boring existence for as long as you could with the agreement securely in the back of your mind. Until the day came...   
  
This hadn’t been your original idea of freedom, or your preferred terms, not under these conditions. It felt as if your morals were slipping. You couldn’t believe you were doing this. You shook your head in disbelief at what your life was becoming. You had made a deal with the Supreme Leader. It felt stupid in hindsight, simple but pathetic, easy but degrading. If you wore this outfit on this one occasion, he’d grant you permission to explore more of the supremacy, a tiny bit of freedom from your room. You still wouldn’t be allowed anywhere official, you were to keep out of the way of superior fleet members, to not disturb any activities, and to still remain accompanied by your stormtrooper guards. You desperately needed this.   
  
He’d questioned your motives, and you explained you were going mad inside this room, that the confines were suffocating, and you only wanted to be allowed to go for walks to stretch your legs further than the cafeteria and to occasionally look outside at the galaxy as you missed seeing the sky and it's many stars. He seemed to accept that answer as valid, and since it would get General Hux off his back if you complied, he deemed it a fair compromise. After all, Ren was close to finishing the general off for good if he didn’t shut his pompous mouth soon about this situation, and he knew now was not the time to lose such an important general, even if he was infuriating and always belittling him. That in turn would hopefully stop the General using you at any given opportunity as a tool to mock him with. There was just something about you, that he couldn't quite put his finger on, that interested him... He didn't want to be constantly reminded of his distractions. 

You were still unsure why he’d allowed it. Was he showing you mercy? Was Hux really that persuasive? Wouldn’t it be easier for him to just do as he’d threatened, to strike you down with his lightsaber? It both confused you, and intrigued you, igniting the curiosity that brewed inside you. The hulking mass of black coat and robes, chrome mask obstructing his face to the world, was such a mystery. As much as you had grown to hate him in your short time of being within his presence, this creature you didn’t even know, the longer you spent at the Supremacy, the more you wish you did know about him. You wanted to learn who he was, under that mask, besides the visual path of destruction that he seemed to cause wherever he went. It was slowly replacing your fear of him, if only slightly. You weren’t sure why. Were your feelings betraying you? You didn’t want to admit it if they were.    
  
Your own reflection brought you back to the present. You smoothed down the fabric as you looked in the mirror, one had been installed to allow you to get ready in your room. There was no denying that you looking amazing, and for a moment you smirked at yourself, trying hard to find some light in the darkness. The sheer black fabric swayed gently as you admired yourself, a thigh high split at each leg and the most intricate embroidery from glittering gold thread decaled the edges. The sleeves matched in a similar fashion, splitting from the shoulders all the way down to your wrists, exposing your arms as the fabric gathered under your arms. Only the bikini provided you any modesty. Regardless of how attractive you felt, being seen by anyone in this put you on edge, you would basically be parading around in underwear, and that was not something I really wanted to do. You couldn't do this, you had to refuse to leave this room.   
  
It had become such a familiar noise, too many people assuming they could just waltz in at their own accord, that now it didn’t shock or scare you when you heard the door of your room lift up at the demand of a visitor. Your gaze in the mirror drifted from the image of yourself to that of the looming black figure who suddenly appeared behind you. Your eyes grew wide in dismay as Kylo Ren stood there for a moment. Even through the mask you could sense his eyes locked onto yours. Normally you’d hear him approach, you scolded yourself for not listening out, maybe then you would have had the chance to cover up a little. Any sentence you had created to disagree with the unfolding events, suddenly disintegrated into nothingness.

“Very nice,” he said flatly, stalking forward, and around you in a circle, taking in your appearance. You could feel his covered eyes burning into you, absorbing each little detail of your body to his memory, every curve and crevice, each little blemish or imperfection which was now on display. It made you feel vulnerable, realising just how exposed you were and you wrapped your arms tightly around yourself suddenly, attempting to cover what you could from his gaze. “I might have to start putting you to use.” His words were barely above a whisper, as if they were only meant for him to hear, yet it sent a quiver through you, causing that same heat to rise once again, stronger this time, a fleeting moment of fluttering bliss blinding you, and a bright red blush to flush across your face. You bowed your head to conceal your reaction from him, trying to muster what strength you could to stand upright as your legs suddenly became like jelly. You scalded yourself again for allowing yourself to feel it, for letting his words do that to you.  


“You wouldn’t dare!” you shot him a threatening expression, suppressing what you had just felt. 

“Try me.” he taunted as he began walking away, his cape billowing in the wake of his arrogant self confidence. 

You stared after him, your heartbeat having elevated, debating whether you would indeed do that. Was he flirting, or was that a threat? A moment passed, you decided against it, feeling too weak and bare to object or query what he meant. You reminded yourself that you hated this monster, and how he had kept you locked in a cell, and now stuck in this room. You despised him, despite his menacing words apparently sounding hotter to you now than they previously had. It was probably just the circumstances, if this had been any other person, at any other time, then sure this would have been the ideal time for sultry conversation. Now was not that time. This was surely all in your imagination and your body playing tricks.

“Follow me.” an order came from him.

Reluctantly, you obeyed him, and exited your room to accompany him. Your thoughts drifted away again, this time to the briefing Mitaka had given you yesterday about this meeting with the weapons trader. He’d said it happened occasionally, especially with traders who had been supplying the First order for many years, like two old business partners meeting up for lunch. Although his stay upon the Supremacy might last for several hours, to have a tour around the ship, followed by a dinner, your time with him would be fleeting, which you were glad to learn of. Kylo Ren would come and collect you from your room, merely to show you off to the man, and then you’d be allowed to return and pretend the whole thing hadn’t happened. It sounded easy enough, minus the lingerie part, and yet the thought of coming face to face with the man who drugged you and kidnapped you or bought you, or whatever he did, made you bristle with an intense fury. You hoped terror would restrict your ability to produce words again, otherwise you knew you’d have to try your hardest to keep your mouth closed for fear of spewing some hateful comment at him that he duly deserved. 

As you went, you noticed the walls slowly turned from the glistening white plastic panels, to the dull, industrial dark grey of durasteel. You assumed these areas where more important, graced by higher up officials, and were required to look more in line with the image of the First Order, thus having had more credits spent on the design. Now you knew why Mitaka struggled to keep up with the Supreme Leader. His booming footsteps made easy work of keeping up a formidable pace and you found yourself having to stretch your legs further with each step just to stay behind him at a reasonable distance. Occasionally he’d glance over his shoulder at you to make sure you were still behind him, like a little puppy following its master.    
  
Several groups of stormtroopers passed you on your journey, going about their patrols or on the move between posts. Even with their helmets on, you could tell one or two found interest and amusement in your outfit, or rather lack of. Their gazes lingering on you like they were hungry and you were the meal. You kept your head down, embarrassment burning at your face, causing your cheeks once again to turn a deep rose, eyes steely focused on your blurring feet, with just a glimpse of Kylo Ren’s trailing cape to provide you with a guide. You wanted the ground to swallow you, and spit you out into space. You couldn’t wait for this humiliation to be over.   
  
A wolf whistle echoed suddenly down the corridor from the direction of the latest group of stormtroopers passing. Out of the corner of your vision, you saw the culprit, his pearlescent helmet staring directly in your direction, his blaster lolling in one hand as his other made some lurid gesture that you couldn’t quite make out in the peripheral view. He seemed to linger there, as if daring some reaction out of you, until his antics caught the attention of Kylo Ren, and his posture straightened immediately, and his blaster returning to the correct position.   
  
Kylo Ren spun around, glaring at the misbehaving trooper. He didn’t utter a single sound, but time stood still and that furious crackle that followed him grew deafening. With a trembling hand outstretched, the stormtrooper was sent flying into the air, crashing into the ceiling of the corridor. You were sure it had cracked or at least bent on impact judging by the crunching sound that split the humid, recycled air. A minute passed as the force held the trooper, suspended in mid air, then another flick of his hand and Kylo Ren catapulted the anonymous figure to the hard, unforgiving floor. He laid there motionless, a pile of splintered armour. For a moment you feared he might have been dead, your face contorted as a gasp of shock left your body, your hands flying up to cover your horrified expression. You wanted to run to the soldier’s side, even if he had been an asshole to you just a moment before, but feared gripped you to where your feet were planted. To your relief the smallest groan of agony sounded from his damaged body.    
  
“He deserved it,” Kylo Ren stated coldly, satisfied with his handiwork, not a bit of remorse showing itself.    
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
For the remainder of the journey, Kylo Ren kept a gloved hand strangled around your upper arm, dragging you along with him. You didn’t fight it, going meekly, even though the contact was hot and electric, and each digit dug deeper than they needed to. As if he really thought you’d run from him, that would be underestimating himself, and there was no way this was a protecting hold. You could feel his temper threatening to boil over again at anyone who even slightly annoyed him, yourself included you feared.    
  
Another corner turned, and the corridor led to the largest door hatch you had come across so far, bigger than you imagined one could be on a ship. Then again you weren’t exactly sure how big the Supremacy was. You pondered, wondering what hid behind it. 

As if he had read your mind, he provided you with an answer, “My throne room.”    
  
That made sense, that a Supreme Leader would have such a room. Then your senses prickled, annoyed that he had entered your mind again, and this time you hadn’t even felt it. You didn’t reply however, simply keeping your eyes focused forward as the door hatch grew closer, the unknown of the situation suddenly rushing over you and causing anxiety to ripple through your veins. You were loosing time to protest. 

Too distracted, you didn’t see Kylo Ren type in the code to open the vast metal barriers, but when they were prised effortlessly apart, they revealed an unoccupied, grandeur room. You both stepped in. The ceiling with limitless, stretching higher than you could imagine, and the square footage was just as impressive. The room was lined with walls and curtains of the brightest crimson, and the floor the familiar black marble. A throne, which obviously gave the room its name, dominated, jutted out in the middle of the space, on it’s own circular rest. You were in awe, any apprehension seemingly falling away as you found yourself too occupied by surveying your new surroundings, your head spinning around wildly not knowing where to study next. What a change this was, compared to the cramped dwellings you had been subjected to! 

Once the doors were firmly closed, only now did he release his grip on you, leaving you to stand by yourself, a little porg caught in the headlights of a ship, and he marched confidentially to his throne, each footstep resonating in circles until it was lost in the expanse. He sat, and returned his gaze to you. He looked mighty, and regal, like the Supreme Leader that he was, demanding respect without even having to ask, a true leader. It dawned on you like it had many times before, just who you were keeping company with right this moment. He crossed his legs and leaned back, resting his arms on the sides of the throne.    
  
“Come here.” he commanded, noticing your eyes fixated on him.    
  
“Yes Sir,” the words slipped out as his powerful image filled your vision, feeling very much under his control. You shuffled forward, jellified legs carrying you as best as they could. When you were only a few feet away, you halted, unsure what was expected of you next.    
  
“Stand to my right.” he gestured with his head. “The trader will be with us shortly.”    
  
Another “yes sir” and a nod of your head, and you took up your assigned position, flanking the right side of his imposing throne. Time seemed to slip slowly, and you switched your weight from leg to leg, trying to fight your new found curiosities about Kylo Ren with silentl pleading that this ordeal would be over as soon as possible.    
  
At first you hadn’t noticed it, but now you were standing still, you realised just how cold this room was. Your chosen attire for sure didn’t help your cause, providing not a single bit of warmth, and you shivered for the briefest moment as your fresh bumped against the chill. You crossed your arms over yout chest, a poor attempt, but an attempt all the same at preventing your nipples from being coaxed through the thin fabric by the subsiding temperature. That was the last thing you needed now. You wanted to remain as inconspicuous as possible. 

You were jolted from your thoughts, feeling your body jump a few millimetres, as the door hatch shot open, braking the perfect quiet. A group of people entered. There were several stormtroopers, General Hux, and Lieutenant Mitaka. They accompanied an older man, probably in his fifties, grey hair slightly receded, of an average height, dressed in dark velvet fineries. You knew who he must have been without even being introduced. Internally you growled, like a chained dog being approached by its attacker. This was it, you'd run out of time to argue your case for not attending this stupid gathering.   
  
“Supreme Leader Kylo Ren! A pleasure to see you!” the unnamed man sang out, a smarmy, nasually noise filling the room as he approached.    
  
You noted how the Supreme Leader made no attempt to rise to greet his guest, nor did he return his words. His disposition was as steely cold as the mask he wore, and as blank as the visor that concealed his eyes. What you did notice however, was him balling his fists repeatedly upon their rests, like he was barely tolerating this encounter himself.    
  
“Jeir Honall, Sir,” Hux quickly announced to Kylo Ren, as if he should have spoken before the guest had beaten him to it.    
  
It was only now that a formal introduction had been made that Kylo Ren spoke. He hummed in acknowledgment first before speaking, “I assume your journey was pleasant?” The words came out still as disinterested as he usually was, the modulator giving no hint that he meant the words he spoke.    
  
“It was, Sir. I must say, it is an honor to meet you yet again…,” Honall rambled on, then you caught his attention, the moment you had been dreading. “...and you, must be the gift! I must say, you brush up nicely!” His pupils dilated, swallowing the icy blue that surrounded them until his eyes had become two, glowing, evil black holes. His entire focus was now on you, like no one else existed in the vicinity. He ogled you up and down, licking his thin lips as he did. Whereas Kylo Ren’s admiring had made you blush and your knees weak, this made your skin crawl, and your stomach churn. 

You pursed your lips together tightly, for fear that they would open and tell the man just what you thought of him. You chewed on the inside of your cheek, trying to avoid his carnal gaze.   
  
“You don’t remember me, do you?” He asked, stepping closer to you now, his ruddy face wearing a sordid expression. 

“No” was all you could utter.    
  
“Ahh, but I remember you!” His lips querked upwards at the corners, a beaming smile slowly breaking.   
  
“General Hux, Sir, you must come quickly!” a high droning voice and the rhythmic clanking of armour broke into the room, interrupting the conversation. “There’s an intruder on the ship!”    
  
All attention fell on the silver clad body as it rushed towards your group, not dissimilar to that of a stormtrooper, but significantly taller than any you had seen, and the artificial voice sounded oddly feminine from within the matching helmet.  _ Thank the stars _ you thought, glad that the commotion had made the man’s eyes move onto something else besides your body.   
  
“Captain Phasma, how is this possible?!” Hux raised an eyebrow, making a poor attempt of concealing his annoyance as his face began to quiver, his voice on the verge of shouting. It seemed everyone around here had anger issues.    
  
Before you could study her further, you recognised that name, she was already racing back in the opposite direction, out of the room, her parting words ringing clear, “Quite sure Sir. We must hurry, they were last seen heading towards the data files.”    
  
You glanced quickly at Kylo Ren, searching for his reaction. He emitted a temper fuelled huff, his hands now clutching at the throne, and the air becoming dry. Within a second he threw himself forward and strided away, rage overcoming him, ready to destroy whoever had broken onto his ship. They would pay dearly for sure. On his way out, he ignited his light saber, it roared into life, its crackling energy poised to attack at any given opportunity.    
  
“You must go quickly!” Honall urged, concern creasing his middle aged face. “I will stay here and protect the girl!” General Hux and Mitaka were already rushing after their leader, not wanting to waste valuable time, as the guest cried, his words falling on no ears except yours and his own.    
  
“I really don’t think that’s necessary!” you insisted, stepping away from the man now that you no longer felt under the control of the Supreme Leader, free to speak however you chose fit. “They could probably use your help…”.   
  
“Oh, I think it is necessary my dear!” The corners of his mouth twitched again, concern turning into a toothy, perverted grin. “This is a rescue mission!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand cliff hanger/plot twist! Cos I'm evil like that! Hope you enjoyed. I've now ran out of chapters (I did have a backlog), so please be patient while I write and edit the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, creepy dude gets even more creepy.

You blinked at the man blankly, a frown spreading across your forehead as you frantically searched his face, delving into his darkened beady eyes in hope of finding something, anything that could provide you with an answer about what was currently unfolding. You couldn’t comprehend what you had just heard. “This is a rescue mission!” How you had longed for this moment to come, to hear someone say this. Yet now it had, you couldn’t quite believe it, and you weren’t met with the feeling of glowing elation. No, this felt different. This wasn’t some happy ending, your swift ticket out of this place. There was something about this man that you didn’t trust. The smirk that he wore on his rounded, aged face, upturning each wrinkle that creased into his skin, laced with hedonistic desire, betrayed the reassuring words he had whispered to you so spontaneously. This was much, much worse. 

He must have become aware of your apprehension, your own expression of dawning realisation giving your thoughts away. The colour slowly drained from your skin. He traced your steps until he was within inches of you, and slowly but surely crept his hands around your body, roaming up and down your back, an exploration for his senses, before coming to a halt at the small of your back, staying firm and unabridged, pulling you close to him. You wanted to retreat away, but found that you couldn’t, fear had rooted you down. All you could do was swallow your nerves. These weren’t actions that belonged to a rescuer. 

“What do you mean?” you croaked suddenly, wanting him to clarify his intentions, trying to ignore his hovering touch.

“What more can I explain, Princess?” He chuckled loudly into your face, his breath hot and steamy, an evil mist encasing itself around you. His eyes glinted with a wicked menace that hit you with nausea and made your blood run cold.

“I don’t want to go anywhere!” Your plea sounded pathetic, whiny, not at all like how you felt, angry and bitter towards this man for everything he had already done to you, and whatever was yet to come. 

“You mean you want to stay here? With that monster?! I don’t think so!” He spoke his retorting words, low and attempting to be seductive, yet each one growing more infuriated. It was his eyes that returned to roaming your body, settling on your breasts as your chest heaved with each exasperated breath. He brought his hands to meet his gaze and ghosted over your sensitive flesh and pebbled nipples. You recoiled at the touch, revolted by his actions, and jumped backwards, almost falling onto the throne, grasping at the cold stone to stop yourself from toppling over. “You are much too precious to be savaged by that murderous beast!” 

“And you are any better?” you spat back, finding your voice again, crinkling your nose in disgust. 

“Feisty!” He remarked, teasingly, finally giving in to his own temptation and sinking his palms onto your breasts.

“Get your hands off of me!” Your voice snapped, a shout sounding throughout the vast throne room so loud it could have cracked transparisteel, hoping that someone might just hear and come to investigate. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, you’re coming with me.” His actions turned from amerous to aggressive all too quickly for you to process, and he removed his hands from your chest only to reattach one to your wrist. 

With a violent yank, he was dragging you with him as he strided hastily towards the door hatch. You leaned back, resisting with all your weight, your feet fighting for friction, but the marble floor was too smooth and all you gained was wasting a few seconds of his time as your feet slipped helplessly over the surface. Your other hand flew to the fingers braced around your limb, working desperately at prying them apart but to no avail. 

“LET ME GO!” you screamed, trembling with terror, continuing your fight from his clutches. 

“Come now, we don’t have time for that!” He shot his head around, breathing through gritted teeth. His face had turned a ruddy red, anger and effort making each vein protrude to a bright purple, and a sheen of perspiration. He only tightened his grip, until your hand went white, and then blue, and the vice felt like it would surely amputate it. 

As much as you had youth on your side, your hapless flapping was no match for the seasoned man and the perfectly polished floor of the Supremacy and you had no choice but to follow in his path away from the throne room. At some point you had finally lost your footing, your knees meeting the tiles with a mighty wack, and now he hauled you in time with his swift, fluid footfalls. This seemed to go on forever, your mind in too much turmoil to think structured thoughts. 

It dismayed you that no one heard your protests, each blood curdling scream you released to bounce off the walls, travelling down the empty corridors, and it petrified you that no one came to help. You considered that for a moment, as you slid easily across the ground, bound at your wrists, maybe everyone had abandoned their posts and rushed to interrupt the intruder, maybe people had heard, but they just didn't care. Did you really expect more from an organisation whose main goal was to destroy? 

You were unsure how long this journey had been going on, too predisposed with each cry you uttered, tear stained eyes searching desperately for another being. Once again the surroundings blurred, becoming a sheet of empty colours. You had no idea where he was taking you, only that his pace seemed to quicken the further from the starting point you got, as if time was his only enemy and his middle aged legs couldn’t carry him quick enough in his haste. 

It was as if you had entered a clearing in a forest, everything around you changed, and your barely clothed body was hit with cold air. It brought you back to reality, and you glanced around to survey your new surroundings. The loading bay. Now you knew where this man was taking you, if it hadn’t already been obvious. The loading bay was full of spacecraft, yet not a single person was in sight, deserted in the heat of the moment when the call for help had come. You searched urgently around, eyes scanning each deck, each door hatch, keeping hope that someone might appear, a stormtrooper, an engineer, as the man now tried to force you to follow him onto what you assumed to be his ship. He gripped your wrists tighter still, with such ferocity that you thought they might snap. 

You knew time was running out, that if you weren’t saved soon then this man would whisk you away just like it had happened before. You paused for a moment and tried playing out each scenario in your head. Given his advances earlier, you were certain as soon as he’d get you alone then he would make good on them. It seemed fate had the same thing planned for you, if you weren’t going to be one man’s whore, you would be another’s. It was then that you decided Kylo Ren was the better option, if you were forced to choose. As much as you hated it here, no real harm as of yet had come to you in the hands of the First Order, unlike what was happening to you now. Kylo Ren had not so much as even looked at you with the sickening intent like this man did. Well, maybe he had done, you wouldn’t truly know because of the mask, but you gave him the benefit of the doubt. And even if he did, would you mind? The shivers he sent through you earlier told you that you wouldn’t and you didn’t think you could take any more uncertainty that another expedition across the galaxy would cause. 

Something in the distance made your senses prick, something familiar, something that once brought you dread and stoked you with fear, but right now was a fanfare of joy and relief. From some nearby hatch you could hear the thundering of boots, each step louder than the last, and strong enough it felt like they could vibrate the whole loading bay. As if just the thought of him had coaxed him to you, Kylo Ren appeared, a tsunami of black robes and burning red light. He came to a halt, and scanned the loading bay, the wind from space battering him. 

You were unsure what possessed you, but in your moment of terror, and without any prior thought, his name left your lips in a wild scream, followed by your plea, “Kylo, help me!” Whatever consequences came from speaking the name you had never said before, so be them. It seemed disrespectful to call him anything other than Supreme Leader, or Sir, but panic was blinding and time was running out. It did the trick, and now his mask was finally facing your direction. 

“You traitor! You betrayed our trust!” Kylo Ren roared, rushing forward to attack. Of all the times you had seen him, it was now that he showed just how monstrous he could be. His voice, already so altered by the mask, sounded so other worldly you were sure he couldn’t be human under that thing. You wondered who that statement was directed at, but you didn’t get a chance to find out. 

Honall glanced over his shoulder at last as he reached the entrance to his yacht, noting he’d been caught at last. Not uttering a word in response, he lunged at your hair, taking you by surprise, his fingers entwining tightly between each strand, digging into your skull, causing shocks of pain. With a mighty pull, he’d dragged you onboard, still ignoring your cries. He shouted over his shoulder at someone in desperation, his words booming towards the cockpit, demanding them to start the engines now! He pulled a blaster seemingly out of nowhere and started firing at Kylo. He was a bad shot that was for sure, and the lightsaber whirled back and forth, spitting the tension in the air and hitting the blasts away effortlessly as if they were nothing. 

Honall’s attention was no longer on his target, but rather his escape. Between his aimless shooting, and the continued distraction from the man in the cockpit, his blaster became loose in his grasp despite still firing. The blasts were coming out faster, yet getting further from Kylo, instead of meeting his saber, they now pinged into the durasteel panelling that lined the loading bay. That was until his blaster dropped so low that the next blast that came out grazed deep across the skin of your right leg. It took you a moment to register the pain as you watched the orangy red beam glide down your flesh, burning and singeing on its journey, leaving a trail of burnt flesh and blood in its wake. Then the pain overcame you, numb yet throbbing all at the same time, and the world became disoriented. 

It seemed too late, and you looked helplessly through your pain at the furious mountain of a man as he stood in the loading bay now, lightsaber growling and spitting at his side, his image slipping away as the yacht came to life, lifting off the ground and pulled out into space. This was it, you were destined for more turmoil, more heartache, a tragic end to your story, being ripped from one place to another. Yet how could this man Honall steal you from a place that wasn’t even home? It didn’t matter anymore, you had been away from your home for too long.

Then the galaxy stilled, and all the air with it seemingly solidified, the coldness of space turning hot with energy, a vatt of the most untamed, raw emotions fighting for control, swirling around. Every star, and every planet, and every person, halted in their tracks, succumbing to it. From the corner of your vision as you hung so near to the edge of the yacht’s entrance, inches away from falling into oblivion as the ramp remained lowered, you witnessed what was unfolding. The very existence of everything in the near vicinity became suspended by one person alone. With all the power he possessed, Kylo Ren was using the force to retract the yacht from its departure and ground it back into the loading bay. 

His whole being shook, legs set wide apart for stability, both arms straining forward, the force soaring through his veins as he manipulated it to his bidding, to remold the events of moments before. Your breath had caught somewhere deep in your chest, you were unsure whether you couldn’t breath, or you had just forgotten, but it didn’t matter either way. You were consumed by silently willing Kylo Ren to succeed. Then slowly, something creaked, sending a ripple across the galaxy, and the ship began to reverse. You clamped your eyelids tightly, not wanting to see how this went. You thought of nothing, but focusing on the blackness.

An eternity passed, and then a heavy bang sounded, and the yacht rocked as it collided with the loading bay’s floor. The weight of Honally had been pressed against you this whole time, and now as you eventually reopened your eyes to see the outcome of Kylo’s power, you saw the man rise into the air, taking his weight with him. He glided through the air, suspended by his neck, before your saviour let him tumble to the ground as he released his control before he stomped forward, cape almost getting between his legs, and swung his weapon in aggressive circles, blurring it like a ferris wheel. 

“You’ve failed Honall.” he declared as he grew closer, voice seething with anger. 

Honall made no attempt to escape, for he was strapped to the ground by the invisible ties of the force much like you had been on occasions previously. He could not fight, even if he had wanted to, because his own strength did not match that of Kylo Ren and the force. He was truly at his mercy, and now he would receive his fate of death. The Supreme Leader stood directly above him now, lightsaber at the ready, taunting the older man as it was drawn nearer and nearer to his body. You closed your eyes again, not wanting to see the moment a person died, even if he was despicable. A whoosh from the lightsaber, and a gasp echoed out,, loud and deathly. You knew what had happened. 

Calm and silence flooded the hanger, slowly replacing the sounds of violence that bellowed only moments before, now retreating. You were dazed, and weak, the crackling slice of the lightsaber still ringing in your ears, the unpleasant smell of scorched flesh tingling at your nose, unable to tell if it was your own or that of Honall’s. You didn’t move from where you lay, on the ramp of the yacht, cold and shivering, a heap on the ground in a pool of your own blood, too scared that the world would start spinning if you even tried to raise your head. 

Through your hazed vision, you saw the boots belonging to Kylo Ren approach. His steps seemed calmer now, yet no less confident, his stride that of a victor, a hunter who had made him kill. He paused in front of you. You managed to glance up at him from the corner of your vision through fluttering eyelashes. You stilled, fright returning to you. He seemed to survey you for a moment, before swiftly removing his cape. You wondered what he was doing. 

“Cover yourself,” he muttered, throwing the fabric at you and turning to retrace his path. 

You fumbled at the material he’d gifted you, bewildered by the action. Had he taken pity on your freezing being? Then you glanced down at yourself, and realised what coverage your outfit had previously provided you, did so no more. It must have torn during your useless fight, and now your bust was fully exposed. Heat and embarrassment rushed over you, causing your surroundings to spin fast. You made a sorry attempt at pulling the cape over you, before you allowed everything you just experienced to take you over, the pain, the confusion, the stress, and you drifted away. The world turned to black, the last thing you heard being the retreating boom of Kylo Ren’s boots, and his synthetic voice demanding a medical team immediately. Then you slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm starting to realise I hate reading and editing my own writing, so apologies for any mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10

This was familiar, this swimming around in a thick sea of black, of nothingness, of deadly silence. It was something you had experienced once before. It was suffocating as you fought and waded your way around, aimlessly, unsure of which direction you should head. Everywhere appeared the same, empty, there was nothing here except darkness. A sense of panic began to rise up from deep within you like clouds finally pouring with rain they had threatened, and your heart starting to beat faster as your lack of surroundings caused you to become erratic, your arms and legs flailing, head spinning round, searching for a hold on anything that might lead you in the direction out of this void. 

Then you saw it, just caught a slightest glimpse of it somewhere far off. The smallest speck of light, yet it was like a beacon shining brightly to you, enticing you to come closer to it, tempting you to investigate. You sighed relief, starting out on your laboursome journey towards it, but now you had a purpose, a spark of hope keeping your tiring at bay. At times it faded, when you were overcome with aching and the blackness threatened to steal it, until it almost merged entirely into nothing once more, other times it shined stronger, and pulsed vibrantly like your own heart did. As you finally drew near it, it engulfed you completely, all at once, eclipsing your vision with blinding light that made your head throb, replacing the night with day. It was sudden, like a surprise in the night breaking your slumber. 

Instantly you were conscious, the battle to awake over at last. You batted your eyelids, trying to dilute the artificial light that stung at your pupils, causing your head to swim and throb. Shortly after you began to make out shapes, grey figures that passed like ghosts, milling around, doing things you could not yet figure out. You felt dreary and still full of sleep, like is common after a long, unplanned nap. You didn’t force yourself, rather you allowed yourself time to fully wake up. Wherever you were, it felt serene, a place where everything moved in slow motion, and an odd calm hung in the air, the surroundings as pure, sterile white as the blinding light. 

Through heavy lids, the grey figures became droids, medical droids upon second glance, and you were in a medical bed, in what you could only imagine to be the medbay of the Supremacy. You tried to recollect how you got here, and it remained a mystery until you attempted to shift from your position just slightly, and the worst pain you had ever felt shot through your right leg, burning and stabbing all at once, pooling into your stomach with a nauseous wave. Honall, kidnap, ship, traitor, blaster, leg shot, lightsaber, Kylo Ren killed him, and saved me… you remembered, only being permitted flashbacks, but after that everything was blank, like your brain had lost a memory card in the action. Had he really saved you, or did he just want revenge on Honall for whatever reason? 

A large shadow fell against the pristine white curtain that surrounded your bed, and then it twitched, a leather gloved hand carefully peeling it back along its metal rings. Once again, as if your thoughts had made him appear from thin air, Kylo Ren was at the foot of your bed, huge, masked, and formidable as always, casting a shadow over you, the darkness a harsh contrast to the light. You shifted uneasily under his shielded gaze, causing you to wince in pain again. 

He hummed in response to your discomfort, then turned to the medical droids and ordered them to leave with a simple but firm “Out.” They beeped in annoyance at being disrupted from their job, but obeyed anyway. 

You blinked nervously, feeling your throat tighten, not from the force, but your own anxiety this time. Being alone with the most powerful man in the galaxy still stoked you with fear, especially now that you had witnessed first hand what damage he could really do. You swallowed thickly. Immediately you felt scared and weak, as you lay helplessly in your medbay bed. A long silence commenced as neither of you talked, you not daring to, and he seemingly lost for words as he took in your condition, eyes furiously working behind the visor, flicking down the length of your injured body. 

Eventually you built up the courage, unable to stand the suspense any longer, “What happened to me?” Your voice was weak, matching how your body felt, and croaky from lack of use. 

“You passed out, low pain tolerance no doubt,” his tone was blunt and mocking. 

“Oh…,” was all you mustered. No shit, that was pretty obvious. You glanced down at your hands, not wanting to stare at that anonymous mask, and noticed how bruised your wrists had become and recalled Honall’s abuse to them. His vice-like grip had done that. 

“You should recover within a few days.” He added quickly.

“How long have I been here?” you inquired, attention snapping back up to him.   
“Two days, so far,” he answered.

Another “Oh,” came from you in response. 

More silence followed. You noticed how today he didn’t venture any closer to you, rather he was content with staying at the end of the bed. You felt your ease with the distance provided. Questions milled around in your head. The circumstances were confusing to you in your muddled brain.

“Why did he try to kidnap me?” You kept your voice quiet, to conserve your own energy and to not anger the monster before you.

“We are unsure.” he pondered, but you guessed this was not for you to know and he wouldn’t grace you with a proper answer even if he could.

“I see.” You huffed this time. “And the intruder?” 

“It had been aboard his ship. Full investigations are underway, we will require your full cooperation once you have recovered,” he said matter of factly. 

“But I… I don’t know anything, I’ve never met that man before in my life, and I don’t have the first clue nor interest about you or the First Order!” you exclaimed, panic rising inside you, imagining you would soon be taken back into an interrogation room to have Kylo Ren rip your mind apart and inflict further pain upon your already weary body. “I just want to go home,” you added meekly, tears beginning to well at the corners of your eyes, sadness replacing panic. 

“That may be so,” he replied.

“It is, I promise!” You pleaded. 

Only an indifferent sigh sounding from within the mask showed any sign of his acknowledgement. You wish he’d take that damn thing off, so you could actually see his expressions, so you could see his face, and any sign of emotion. 

“In the meantime, it is too dangerous for you to return to staff quarters, other arrangements will be made when you are fit to leave the medbay,” a hint of boredom appeared in his voice, as if he was already growing tired of this conversation. 

You blinked in confusion. “But what about our agreement?! Are you going to send me back to the cells?” You bombarded him with question after question, your eyes growing wider the longer you spoke. You were so sick of this constant moving, cell to cell, tiny room to tiny room, and now where next? 

“Enough!” He roared suddenly, halting you. The sound vibrated through the room, cracking the quiet calm, sending a shiver up your spine. 

“But…,” you began to protest. Then you thought better of it. Why was it always him coming to see you lately? Probably because you wouldn’t disagree with him like you had with Mitaka.

“It is a security risk to the Supremacy when you were so obviously important to Honall and his associates,” he explained through gritted teeth.

“I really don’t think his interest in me was anything to do with the First Order.” you lowered your head in defeat.

“Is that so?” he mocked your certainty on the matter.

“Yes!” you almost pleaded again, but realised this time that it would not work.

“You seem to know a lot for someone who claims to know so little…”.

A medical droid broke through the curtain suddenly, cutting off the conversation, beeping furiously at the Supreme Leader that he was disturbing patients, had been here long enough, and it needed to continue your care. His gloved fists balled, rubbing the leather between his fingers as he did, glaring down at the hunk of silver metal, holding back the temptation to crumple its components piece by piece with his fists. 

“We will continue this talk when you are discharged,” he growled as he turned swiftly on his heel, all the while still eying the medical droid with what you imagined to be the most annoyed look on his face underneath the mask. 

Just before he disappeared around the curtain for good, you spoke again, “Thank you for saving me.” It was barely a whisper, but you were grateful, even if it hadn’t been intentional. You dread to think about what that man Honall could have done to you had he managed to escape with you in his possession, even though you were still so unsure of your fate within the First Order. 

Kylo Ren glanced over his shoulder at you, then he was gone. 

****************

“She’s a spy, I know it Ren, she’s a…”, General Hux’s tall frame came crashing to the ground. First his knees, and then the rest of him crumbled as he clutched desperately at his throat, pawing at the invisible hold, attempting to release his stolen words in the process. His face grew redder by the second. Kylo Ren towered over him, hand outstretched as he used the force to bring the ginger haired man within an inch of losing his life. 

“And yet you were so keen to please Honall,” the Supreme Leader hissed through gritted teeth, so controlling yet so out of control of himself in the moment, his force grip relentless. 

Hux somehow managed to cry a husky “Ridiculous,” despite the compression being inflicted upon him. How dare the Supreme Leader consider him a spy, after dedicating his whole life to the First Order. 

“She is not a spy, and you WILL respect me!” Kylo Ren spat, heated, daring his general to defy him again as he slowly released his hold at last, pushing him away with the flick of his hand as if he was nothing, letting the general crash into the wall behind him. 

Hux choked at the sudden ability to breathe again, gasping in as much air as he could in case the opportunity was taken from him again soon. He shot his superior an evil look from the ball he was in on the floor. Swallowing now before he spoke any further, willing the reddened sheen on his face, and the tears of pain away.

“And how do you know that, Supreme Leader?” he asked sarcastically. “It is, the force?!” 

Kylo Ren breathed hard through his nostrils, trying to tame his temper before he did something more serious, not that he’d regret it he thought. Any day now Hux would take his defiance one step too far, and Kylo Ren would relish the moment. 

“Or… do you secretly like the girl?” A sly grin crept over Hux as the words left his mouth and he’d clambered back up to his knees. 

A button in Kylo Ren had been turned on, and a gloved hand reached for his lightsaber in earnest. Almost immediately it roared into life, red beam spitting characteristically. The black mountain of robes turned to the general for a moment, but thought better of it as he barely missed him and aimed towards a control panel above his head instead, and started smashing it to smithereens with his weapon. Sparks flew wildly in all directions, and the buttons shriveled under the hot contact, and flames began to lick at the deep cuts that were left in the durasteel, glowing all shades of red just like his anger. Hux flung himself sideways to avoid being caught in the crossfire and shower of debris, well acquainted with these temper tantrums which grew ever more frequent, both on himself and equipment. 

When he felt he’d destroyed the control panel enough, until all that remained was a melted mixture of durasteel, buttons, and cables, and fading embers, that dripped slowly to the ground, Kylo Ren returned his attention to General Hux who had crawled up the wall and was frantically on the lookout to gain the attention of a passing engineer before the remains of the wrecked control panel exploded. Lightsaber retracted, but a pointed finger now claiming its place, he strided over to the redhead. 

“I want the girl taken to my quarters, and for stormtroopers to guard her there. Do you understand, General?” he growled, his voice emitting nothing but powerful demand.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux muttered reluctantly, secretly seething with contempt. 

Hux diverted his attention back to the control panel, strings of smoke swirling upwards as the sizzling noise from the durasteel slowly died down. The Supreme Leader marched away, robes a flight behind him as if nothing had happened, the air cooling in his wake. Hux cast his mind back to the predecessor, Snoke, who with all his power never treated him like this. Nor would he have allowed a girl to become such a distraction to him. The general was puzzled by it, but alas Hix had an army to lead and Kylo Ren’s childish antics were of no concern of his as long as his life wasn’t endangered by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to get this chapter up sooner, but I've been trying to prepare for returning to work, anyway here it is. Also I promise some smut will be making an appearance shortly haha. Enjoy! :)


	11. Chapter 11

You stayed in the medbay for several more days. It was peaceful in here, and it made up for all the unnaturalness of it - the near constant bright light that continued to blind you every time you woke, the strong chemical smell emitted from the cleaning products, yet another windowless confines. This time, you really didn’t have a choice. Your leg, although having only sustained a graze, was a bad graze all the same and the discomfort it gave you when attempting to stand upon it, made you quite happy to stay in the bed for as long as possible.    
  
The doctors and medical droids took good care of you. They provided you with all the pain reducers you required, and plenty of bacta patches to aid your leg’s healing. It was nice to discover that there were considerate people within the First Order, although you wouldn't stretch to call them friendly faces. It seemed most people shared General Hux’s demeanor. A holier-than-thou attitude, no one else deserving of their time, with shoulders always pulled back and hands firmly crossed behind. You wondered if that kind of person was attracted to serving the First Order, or whether it was something that was gained after being here for too long. Lieutenant Mitaka seemed to be the exception and you hadn’t come across any engineers yet to form an opinion of them, and the stormtroopers seemed to be dicks.    
  
On your fourth day in the Medbay, the doctor deemed you fit to be discharged, with a stern warning to stay away from stray blasters and to not exert your leg for it would take a while longer for the scarring to fade and return to normal. You were relieved at the news, but good old dread was just round the corner. Your departure from here only reminded you of one thing: Kylo Ren wanted your cooperation in finding out the reason for Honall’s actions, bestower and then kidnapper of gifts. So you continued to sit on the bed, awaiting the arrival of whoever had been informed that you were ready to leave and begin the task, expecting he himself to turn up and escort you back into some kind of interrogation room.   
  
Whereas before you had been allocated prisoner’s uniform, your body was now graced with a medical gown. You wondered if they’d give you something more appropriate to wear, or if you’d have to endure another embarrassing trek through those endless corridors.    
  
You looked up suddenly at hearing someone speak your name. Before you stood a new face. If his clothes were anything to go by, he was a general, of similar rank to General Hux, but this man was older, hair grey with age and a face to match.    
  
“I am General Pryde, I am to take you to your new quarters,” he was firm and blunt, his expression completely blank, years of service having hardened his emotions into non existence. They might have shared the same uniform code, but he did not have the pompous air that Hux did, experience having made him more sure of himself and confident to not require it.    
  
You were glad to see your wish had been granted and the stormtroopers that accompanied him had brought you a fresh change of clothes. With a curtain pulled around your bed once more, you changed into loose fitting trousers and a shirt, both a dark grey. It appeared to be casual dress for off duty staff.   


“Ready,” you said quietly as you reappeared from behind the curtain.    
  
With a stiff nod, Pryde marched forward. The stormtroopers flanked you either side, three of them in total. You waited for them to grasp you, but it never came. Instead they nudged you when you hadn’t moved and the distance between yourself and the general grew a little too big. On wobbly legs, you took their cue. Although they didn’t make physical contact with you, it didn’t stop them from having their blasters pointed in your direction, ready to fire if you pulled some trick, which would have been impossible given your leg.   
  
The walk was long, your leg beginning to twinge with pain after only a few minutes. You tried to ignore it, Kylo Ren’s words coming back to haunt you,  _ ‘Low pain tolerance’.  _ One of the stormtroopers called out to Pryde to slow his pace. He scanned you suspiciously, but on seeing the agony laced across your face, all he could do was give an impatient groan as he matched yours.    
  
“Where are you taking me?” you asked hesitantly. Less curious about the actual location and more concerned about the length of time it would take to reach.    
  
“I’m afraid I can not tell you, strict orders from the Supreme Leader.” He spoke calmly.  


“Okay,” you replied.    
  
“You will find out soon enough,” he continued. 

You didn’t wish to probe further, not wanting to cause him to show anything other than this cold disposition he wore. You both remained silent for the rest of the journey. 

It seemed that wherever he was leading you, it was someplace new. Of course you couldn’t be sure, both the Finalizer and the Supremacy were mazes built for only those who served here to understand in your eyes, but this direction was different. It wasn’t cold like the deep depths of the prison cells had been, yet it was calm and quiet, unlike the staff quarters which were bustling and noisy. The further you walked, the less beings you passed. Your mind raced, maybe the interrogation rooms on the Supremacy were this way, a secure location where torture couldn’t be detected. You wondered for a moment if you had made the right decision. Maybe you should have gone willingly with Honall, allowed him to do whatever he had planned, and then made your escape. Oh well, you thought, no good dwelling on that now. 

After what felt like an eternity on your damaged leg, Pryde came to a halt. At first you thought he was allowing you once again to catch up, because even though he’d slowed down significantly he still had to pause periodically for you. This time however, when you caught up to being only mere feet away from him, he remained in his position, steadfast and back as straight as an iron rod. It was now you realized you stood outside a door hatch. You gulped. You had started to perspire, fatigue and nerves combining as they slowly built up to the surface of your skin. You let a haggard breath escape.   
  
The door hatch shot apart with a hiss, yet there was no one there to greet you. Although you thought this strange, General Pryde was not phased and he stepped across the boundary with the vigur you had witnessed on the way, strength that would put a man half his age to shame.  
  
“Follow,” he said, and once again the stormtroopers nudged you.   
  
You remained cautious, unaware of what you might face in this new location. You came to stand in the middle of it. The room was vast, devoid of almost all light except for an occasional spot light in the ceiling, the walls were paneled with the darkest grey durasteel you had seen so far, and there wasn’t much else. It seemed to be some kind of lounge, with a couch, a dining table, and a kitchen area, and multiple door hatches surrounding it. I wondered what this place could be. You didn’t have long to find out. Immediately, another hatch opened. If the room that the entrance led to contained any light, it didn’t show because the hulking figure of Kylo Ren appeared and blocked it.   
  
_This man probably saved my life._ _  
__This man probably saved my life._   
  
You chanted it in your head, trying so hard to suppress your fear. You thankfully hadn’t seen him for the past four days, but you had dreaded what would come after, and now it was happening. You thought back on the potential flirting, but that doesn’t help either. That just confused you more! You’re so scared of this beast, and everything that he stands for, and everything that he could do to you, and yet you’re… oddly attracted to him now? Where did that come from? The guy maybe saved you, and now you’re suddenly in love with him? Well, maybe you wouldn’t go that far!  
  
“You’re late,” he barked. “What took you so long?”   
  
“Supreme Leader, Sir,” Pryde began, bowing his head in respect. “It would seem our friend here is still rather injured, she found the journey quite tiresome.” His gaze fell on you as he ended his short explanation.   
  
Kylo Ren let out a disapproving growl, it was low and hardly audible, but you heard it nonetheless and it pulled you from your thinking. His mask turned to briefly, seemingly assessing to see how your condition matched Pryde’s words. You certainly felt exhausted.   
  
“General Pryde, you are dismissed, thank you. Troopers, station at the entrance hatch,” he commanded, fists balling tightly.  
  
“As you wish, Sir,” Pryde bowed his head again, and swiftly left. 

The troopers nodded along with a “Yes Sir” all in unison and left as well, positioning themselves outside of this strange room, in the corridor.    
  
Now alone again with the monster of your nightmares, you stood as still as a statue as he began his usual stalk around you. Too scared to move, too scared to breath, or blink, or swallow. So unsure and unready at whatever would come now. Was he going to pry your mind open again? You tried to rid yourself of thoughts of being just mildly turned on by him, not necessarily right now, but in general, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing it. Also you felt that would only complicate things further, maybe even anger him.    
  
“You are afraid?” he spoke at last, after he deemed enough time spent studying you had passed.    
  
“Umm… no Sir,” you stuttered at his words.    
  
“Don’t lie,” his voice suddenly harsh and agitated.    
  
You gulped at last, body trembling, “Yes, Sir.” Luckily for you, any raunchess thoughts disappeared, replaced by pure fright. How you hated always ending up alone with him.    
  
“Yes what?” he questioned.   
  
“Uhh, yes I am, I’m afraid, and I… I won’t lie again, Sir,” you stared off into the distance of your feet, trying to find some distraction in your shoes.    
  
He hummed at your apology. “Look at me. Why are you so afraid?” As if the Supreme Leader could be so perplexed at people being scared of him!    
  
You raised your eyes to him without hesitation, although you did want to hesitate, you wanted to delay whatever fate he was going to bring upon you for as long as possible, but you remember what happened last time and how he’d gripped your jaw. This time you’d make the choice.   
  
“I… I don’t know. What are you going to do with me?” you quaked. That was also partly a lie, you were scared because he could so easily kill you, or throw you out into space.    
  
“Do you know where you are?” His voice was blank again, ignoring your admittance.   
  
Oh no, this sounded familiar. “I don’t, no,” you answered.   
  
“Well, this is where you will be staying for the foreseeable future,” he waved a hand around to empathise.    
  
“Where is here, if you don’t mind me asking? If I’m allowed to know?” You feared your words would come across as sarcastic or belittling, but your voice was so small he obviously thought it no threat. You really had no idea what this place was.    
  
“This room, and all the others...” he gestured at the other hatches now. One… two… three… your eyes spun round, counting a total of 6 excluding the entrance. “... are my own personal quarters.”    
  
“Wh-what? This doesn’t mean…?” Your eyes grew wide with confusion, larger that you could possibly imagine, causing your forehead to wrinkle into your hairline like never before. Why were you to stay here of all places?    
  
“Given the previous incident, the safest place for you is here,” he explained flatly, seeing the horror etched in your expression but he remained as cool as ever.   
  
“Why do you care for my safety?” you queried, not believing you’d receive any positive answer.   
  
“Because as before, you are currently a security risk to the First Order, to the Supremacy. Also as you pointed out, we had an agreement. This is larger than your current room, yes?” That rare hint of amusement returned to his artificial drone.    
  
“Oh, yes, it is,” you agreed.   
  
“I still require you to help in the investigation, but we won’t discuss that now,” he affirmed.   
  
“Okay, thank you, I appreciate that.” You relaxed suddenly. Was that mercy again?   
  
“Now, some terms,” he continued.   
  
You blinked, body already tensing after just seconds.   
  
Kylo Ren didn’t stop, his words marching on, “This,” he pointed to a door hatch in particular, to the left of the entrance. “You are free to use the lounge, kitchen, and refresher, but under no circumstances are you to enter any of the other rooms. Do you understand?” He growled amid his directions, asserting his dominance over you.   
  
“Yes, Sir, perfectly,” you nodded.   
  
“Good. During your time here you will not be permitted to leave without my authorisation. You may order food on the datapad.” He looked off into the kitchen area.   
  
At some point, you lost track of all the things he was pointing at. You felt bad, he’d wasted his precious time to show you personally, and you had blanked out entirely except for blindly nodding along. Yet it seemed one nightmare was replacing another. Stuck in this dark cave of an existence for goodness knows how long? Not allowed to leave. You’d surely go mad in this new prison. 

  
“I am not here frequently, so you will not be disturbed, I expect the same from you when I am in residence. Good? Good!” He stepped closer to you, mask baring down at you impressively.    
  
You felt so small and helpless, wanting to cower into a ball and become invisible under his intense stare. If he could make you feel like this with the mask, imagine how bad it would be without! Maybe it was a good thing he always had it on. You had so many questions, yet you couldn’t think to piece the words together, to speak them. They just whirled around your head instead, clashing together like debris on a stormy night. Rather than fail, you decided you would wait until you had calmed, maybe rested for a while, before attempting to figure out what was going on. Suddenly you had grown very tired, and your leg, it was throbbing again, begging for that rest and you shifted uncomfortably.    
  
It seemed that this was the end of the conversation, and he allowed you to scurry away, retreating into your new bedroom. Once the hatch was perfectly closed, you let out a deep sigh, relief flooding your senses that nothing bad had happened, before inspecting the room. It was still small, but that didn’t matter because your heart did a little flutter that energised you beyond all the sleep possible, because this room, this small, dark room, had a window, and it framed the most pretty sight, one that you could finally savour! You lept to it, forgetting about your discomfort and peered out at the galaxy, and the thousands of twinkling stars that were scattered over the inky blackness. It was a thing of dreams, your dreams back on Cantonica, to be among the stars. Yet how bitter-sweet it was that it took this for you to finally experience it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little delay in getting this chapter up, I've been doing some 'behind the scenes' planning for future chapters. I now have a vague plan for the next 10 - 15 chapters. Anyway, thanks again for reading, and the comments/kudos are much appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this chapter was originally meant to be two, but for several reasons I decided to combine it into one. 1) I couldn't be bothered to pad them out further so I'm sorry if this isn't great. 2) the smut is coming soon and I didn't want to prolong your waiting further. Also I've had issues with my Tumblr account where I post updates, and Tumblr basically broke my blog and I had to make a new account, so that wasted a load of my time. Feel free to follow the blog (same url) [here!](https://astr0mech-dr0id.tumblr.com)

You awoke from a wondrous sleep. The bed in this tiny room was like nothing you had experienced before, a luxury never previously bestowed to you. It was soft and comforting, and large enough to stretch in, enough blankets to satisfy you, and downy pillows that felt like you’d been resting your head on a cloud. Nothing like the cots you were used to. When you fluttered your eyes open, at first you couldn’t remember where you were, or how you got here, rather just savoured the cocoon you were in, the warmth wrapped around you. Then your sights drifted to the window opposite your bed, and you were met with the expanse of the galaxy stretching infinitely ahead and finally recalled what had happened. You were in Kylo Ren’s quarters, but that didn’t bother you because look at the stars, they were all you could focus on! You could see them at last wherever you wanted! For now at least.    
  
You rose from the bed, the feeling of sleep still lingering, and padded over the cool tiles to the view framed in the transparisteel. You gazed out in awe again, just like when you first walked in here. The stars still glittered intensely, all different sizes, some oh so close, others further away, but each one just as inspiring as the last. You could make out some planets and moons too, although you weren’t sure what ones they were. A smile began to appear on your lips, the first proper one for months, a fleeting moment of happiness in this chaos. You stayed there for a long while, daydreaming about nothing in particular, until the tiles became icy and began to gnaw at your toes and creep up the bone of your injured leg, and the feeling of thirst grew over your dry tongue to the point you couldn’t ignore it anymore.    
  
Reluctantly drawing yourself away from the stars, you ventured out of your new room, into the wide, open area outside. This place was huge! All this space, just for one man? Oh wait, this whole ship was his too. It was spotless, you noted, like no one lived here. It was surreal being in his quarters, it felt like you were invading his privacy, that this really wasn’t somewhere you should be, that it was too dangerous to be here. Nervously, your eyes shifted around, gathering your bearings, like prey avoiding its predator. No Kylo Ren in sight. Good. Edging further out, you spotted a water dispenser in the kitchen area, and you made quick work of reaching it. There you drank and drank, refilling your cup twice, relishing the feeling of the refreshing liquid rehydrating your mouth.   
  
“You’re awake, at last!”    
  
You shot round at the surprise of hearing the voice laced with it’s own surprise, yet mockingly so, almost spitting out the water that was already mid way down your throat. You choked a little. You were so sure you had been alone, but no, there was Kylo Ren, staring at you from across the room with his arms folded firmly, his pose intimidating. Perfectly robed, mask securely where it always was, adorned upon his magnificent broad shoulders. Oh, those shoulders! If you hadn’t been so shocked, you could have almost admired him.   
  
“Do you know what time it is?” he went on, stepping forward, sauntering towards you, fabric gently rustling with each step.   
  
You searched for a clock that would tell you the answer, unsure if he was annoyed, but failed to find one. “Umm, no,” you admitted.    
  
“You went into that room yesterday afternoon, and you’ve now missed today’s dinner,” he didn’t provide you with an answer either, rather he decided to continue mocking you for having slept for well over a day.

“I’m sorry, I must have been tired!” A blush began to nip at your cheeks, embarrassed that you’d been asleep all that time as you gave a feeble chuckle.    
  
“How nice,” he sang sarcastically, now only feet away. “But we need to get down to business,” his voice immediately became serious. “I’ve waited long enough.”   
  
Your body went limp, and a shiver ran through you, with anticipation and fear, wondering what exactly ‘ _ business’ _ meant. One minute this creature was calm and calculated, and then the next he unleashed wild fury, able to destroy whatever he set his sights on. You worried which one you would see shortly.    
  
“Sit,” he ordered, pointing a gloved finger at the plain black couch in the middle of the room.    
  
Without uttering a response, because once again fear had ripped you of the ability to think straight and format words, you heeded his command, shuffling over. You took your seat, not knowing what to do next, occupying yourself by studying the caf table and the holoprojector that surrounded the couch. It wasn’t comfy like the bed, and only emphasised the hardness of the minimalistic decor. After a couple of moments the sound of footfalls came from behind you and you tensed, trying to guess whether he would sit next to you or stand in front to address the business he was so keen to do.    
  
Neither came. His boots stopped as they reached the back of the couch. You knew he was directly behind you, towering over you with his well built frame, even though you didn’t turn your head to look. Instead you gulped and twiddled your thumbs nervously. The room was deathly silent and you could hear everything, including his deep, steady breathing filing through his mask. It was eerie, and panic inducing, but you attempted to regulate your breaths in time with his. It stayed like this much too long for your liking, increasingly becoming on edge for whatever would happen next. 

The sudden barely-there sensation of a hand hovering over your head made you jolt upright. If leaping out of your skin was physically possible, you would have, instead your insides sloshed a little at the shock. You waited for the hand to hit you, or to start force choking you, but again, neither happened. After a minute however, you figured out what his plan was, for you began to feel a niggling pain deep within your brain, starting small and then spreading through every fibre.    
  
“No, please!” You cried out, hands flying to grip the couch to brace yourself, even though currently it wasn’t much more than an occasional twinge of discomfort. You could have lept run and run away, but where would you go?    
  
“Relax, don’t resist it,” he breathed. You could have easily mistaken his words for being seductive if you weren’t in this situation.   


_ Oh no, don’t think that! _ You cursed yourself internally.    
  
“If you fought me less, it wouldn’t hurt so much,” he reassured you, but you ignored it. You felt him lean forward, almost resting his mask on your right shoulder. You gave it a side glance, just a black mass in your peripheral vision.    
  
“No, no, no! Get out!” you squealed as you felt the pain become more concentrated.   
  
“You want me to do this the hard way?” He became agitated, the air starting to prickle with electricity. “Because I will.”    
  
With those words your body froze, as the force wrapped itself around you, suffocating and constricting you. All you could do was tremble against the invisible constraints. You began to sweat profusely, felt it trickling down your back. Your heart beat pounded so loudly, thumping wildly inside your chest like a caged animal, it was almost deafening. You wondered if he could hear it too. Wondered if he could feel the fear he filled you with. 

The pain steadily grew worse, as you tried with all your might to keep your mind closed to him, to the point where tears slipped down your cheeks and your eyes felt like they would pop out from the pressure. You knew what he wanted, and you had no way of preventing him from obtaining it. As easily as that, you submitted, yielding to his will and power as it consumed you. 

He seemed to sense your sudden compliance, and a satisfied huff came from him. Strangely, the pain lessened.   
  
“That’s better,” he whispered.    
  
You didn’t dare say anything, except the groans of pain escaping you as the memories from the meeting with Honall began to shift internally and came crashing to the front of your thoughts. He waded through them effortlessly, reading your reaction from when the man first appeared in the throne room. He found nothing but feelings of bitter resentment, not what he was after, so he moved on. Then when Captain Phasma had announced an intruder and everyone had abandoned the room, this was the part he was interested in. This was the part you didn’t want to repeat.    
  
“Please no,” you whimpered meekly.    
  
He felt your mind tighten, unexpected, and another wave of pain hit, as he pushed through, forcing access to your thoughts, a grunt of annoyance from him in the process.    
  
It wasn’t until now, now that you had to witness the whole ordeal again that you saw just how traumatic it was. During the initial moment, panic and adrenaline had blinded you, but now each little detail of the memory was vivid, and Kylo Ren took time over every second. You clamped your eyes shut but couldn’t rid your vision of that slimy old man as he cornered you and started to place his hands over your body. How his repulsive words penetrated your ears, internally this time. The deathly hold he’d had on your wrists as he’d forced you to follow him, and each of your cries for help, all gone unanswered, until Kylo Ren saw himself appear.    
  
The connection broke, and suddenly your mind was empty, only the aftershocks left to shake through your body. Kylo Ren had abandoned your mind. He’d seen enough. You would have felt relief at the absence of the painful pressure, but you were left too distressed to process anything other than containing another flood of tears that threatened around your eyes. 

“I could have told you what happened,” you muttered between snuffled cries.    
  
“That’s not good enough, I needed to see it for myself,” he grumbled, straightening up from where he had previously hunched over you, and his presence drifting away.    
  
He didn’t speak again, it seemed that he had the information that he needed, and now he’d put it to use. He disappeared out of his quarters, leaving you clutching at yourself on the couch, willing yourself to calm down and for the tears to cease streaming. Was that it? Was it over? Had you done your duty of helping him with the investigations or whatever? Would he leave you alone now, stop pestering you? Maybe he’d at last grant you freedom, for you didn’t have anything else to contribute. You were reminded once again that you didn’t like being here.  


****************

Exhausted from the interrogation, you had curled up and fallen into a deep slumber on the couch. It wasn’t pleasant, you’d had to relive the whole ordeal again, this time as a nightmare, with Honall’s evil grin etched into every second of it. When you finally awoke, dried tears clung to your cheeks, and your muscles ached from the position you’d slept in. Your stomach was rumbling and empty. You were lucky and still within dinner time, so you ordered something from the datapad and eagerly awaited its arrival.    
  
A droid appeared at the door hatch, and presented your food to you shortly after, and set it down at the table. You thanked it, and it beeped happily in response before leaving. Seemed at least the droids around here were friendly. You padded over and took a seat at the table. The food didn’t look particularly pleasant, but it wasn’t indifferent to what you were used to back on Cantonica and what you had been served at the casino. You wondered if General Hux and Kylo Ren also ate this stuff, or if their stature meant they had a different menu. You decided on the latter for sure. There was no way anyone could gain or maintain physical peak eating such a substance.    
  
You dragged your fork slowly through the gruel, procrastinating over the plate despite your stomach demanding food. Your thoughts were numb for a change, which in an odd way was good. It was nice to not have to think of anything, except stare down at your plate absently. It was only the abrupt whoosh of the door hatch sliding open that made your head dart up. If your stomach was hungry before, it was now replaced with nausea, stomach acid a sea as the storm approached. Kylo Ren entered the room.    
  
He strode forward impressively, giving you only the smallest of glances before he passed you completely and disappeared through another hatch. You were curious as to what stood behind them, but any desire to investigate was nonexistent because you knew doing such a thing wouldn’t end well. You considered taking the plate and running off to your room but instead went back to your meal, a small forkful, and a tense swallow as you continued to eat the tasteless food. Then he returned, no different than before, still fully cloaked, and he made his way to the couch. You instantly regretted your choice to stay, now you’d have to endure his company.    
  
You eyed him, looking up through your eyelashes as you remained hovering over dinner. A hint of resentment flushed through you, bitterness towards this man that held you here. He sunk to the couch, the mixture of his mass of robes and his large body consuming a large proportion of it. He stilled, staring ahead at nothing. You hastily grabbed your cutlery, readying to retreat to your room. One of the terms of being here after all was not to disturb him. You could imagine your chewing could do such a thing.    
  
“Stay.” The word broke the empty silence in the room. He spoke it almost softly, if it hadn’t been for the artificial drone from the words passing through the mask. You paused, glancing over at him again, so unsure what to do, but obeyed in the end, returning what you had collected back to the table.

“Why are you so afraid of me?” He went on, still not looking at you, voice deep almost with concern. You convinced yourself your ears were lying to you.

You went to open your mouth, though completely unsure of what you could say. Why weren’t you afraid of him?! 

“You are nothing, inconsequential to me, so why would I want to cause you harm?” He turned to you now, voice cooling from the gentleness just moments before.

“Because you always cause me pain? The mind reading stuff...” the words spilled out of you at last from his prompting, tears threatening yet again, recalling the pain.   
  
“Because you resisted me!” He exclaimed, but he still remained cold and detached.    
  
“And you’re the most powerful man in the galaxy, you’re a monster hell bent on destruction!” You couldn’t believe what you were saying, this would get you killed surely.    
  
“Don’t anger me!” he leaned forward over the back of the couch, ready to strike at any moment, a finger pointed sharply at you.   
  
“See?” you cried.   
  
“You are an inconvenience, yes, but I don’t have the time to waste it on you!” He gave a shake of his head for emphasis. 

That was strange you thought, it seemed like he was always wasting time on you lately, but you decided against bringing that point up. He was more tolerable than General Hux, but less so than Mitaka. 

“So you won’t kill me or something?” You croaked.   
  
He scoffed, “I’ve had so many opportunities to do that, and have I?”    
  
“Well no, I suppose not,” you concluded, then taking another reluctant bite of dinner.    
  
Silence fell, as quiet as it had been before he’d arrived. You were careful to chew quietly, the lack of background noise only exaggerating each movement from your jaw and teeth as you ground the gruel before swallowing it.    
  
“Why were you begging me to save you from Honall?” He started again.   
  
“I don’t know, I guess because… you saw in my mind what he did, what he was going to do…,” you winced internally at the memories. Would he ever let you forget? “And despite what I’m here for, you haven’t done that. I don’t know why you haven’t, and I don’t care why really…”

“I’m sorry you had to experience that again,” his words were hushed, as if he didn’t want to say them, but forced himself to anyway. “It’s his hands that don’t deserve to touch you.”

His apology shocked you, made you choke on the mouthful of food you were in the process of swallowing. Imagine that, this creature offering you solace! His last comment sent a shiver through you, did he think he was more deserving of you? The murderous monster that he was! But again you held your tongue from speaking this, you would be lying to yourself if you hadn’t thought of such things in the boring moments recently. “It’s… it’s okay. I appreciate that you didn’t throw me back in the cells. That was kind of you”   
  
“I cause you pain, yet you think of me as kind?” His temperament turned 180 degrees, and his voice was flowing with agitation and suppressed anger again. The room grew cold and then spiked with heat each time his attitude changed, and right now it was practically boiling.    
  
“Well… I… “ you didn’t know what to say, he was right. He confused you so much, one moment indescribable fear, the next a creeping attraction. Maybe a change of subject would help, “Did it help, seeing my mind?”    
  
“No, it just confirmed you weren’t involved,” his words were almost soft again, but you didn’t hang around any longer to incase they changed again. You nodded in response.   
  
“Well, unless you need me for anything else, Supreme Leader, I’m going to keep to my terms of being here and let you have some quiet.” You spoke meekly, not wanting to taunt the beast further. You turned away, and swiftly headed for your room, not waiting for him to give you a reply.    
  
Once in the calm sanctuary of your room, you went to the window. You wondered how close you were to Cantonica, willing yourself that if you looked hard enough maybe you’d see it, knowing that you’d never be able to tell the tiny specks of one planet apart from another. You sighed solemnly to yourself, palm resting against the transparisteel, index finger trancing a meaningless pattern to connect the stars. You weren’t missing home, you promised yourself, this was just a moment of reflection.  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, the smut starts in the next chapter lol.


End file.
